Otoño, Invierno, Dragones, Brujas y demas
by kisa1997
Summary: Hiccup con ayuda de Jack, Toothless(humano/dragon), Astrid ,Mérida y rapunzel aprendera cosas de su pasado FROSTCUP VS TOOTHCUP lo se asco de resumen el verdadero no me lo aceptaba
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, de 14 años, hijo de Estoico "El Vasto" Haddock, director de la secundaria Guardians Of Berk High School, comienza su tercer año de secundaria, para tratar por otro año, de intentar hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, y que deje de repetirle que es un **pescado parlanchín.**

La vida de Hiccup ha sido así, sus padres están divorciados, su madre, Valka se separo de Estoico por creer que no era buena influencia para el pequeño Hiccup de 8 años en ese entonces. En el momento decisivo del divorcio, se acordó que, tanto Estoico como Valka, compartirían la custodia de su hijo, quedándose una semana con cada uno.

Cuando a Hiccup, le tocaba vivir en la casa de su madre, la pasaba de maravilla, de hecho ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, si esa casa era todo un refugio de animales como veterinaria, dirigido por su madre, que cuidaba y alimentaba a cada uno de los pobres animalitos, y Hiccup no se quedaba atrás, pues había heredado ese encanto con los animales, de parte de su cariñosa y comprensiva madre.

Pero la personalidad de Hiccup cambia mucho, cuando vive con su padre, ya que raramente se dirigen la palabra, o llegaban a pasar tiempo juntos, como padre e hijo. De hecho, en las escasas veces que pasaban juntos, Estoico, trataba de que Hiccup fuera mas como el hijo que siempre había querido tener, pero siempre terminaban igual, con Estoico ahora mucho más decepcionado, y la autoestima de Hiccup mucho mas baja de lo que ya estaba.

Esa es, la vida Hiccup, siempre esforzándose, para enorgullecer a su padre a toda costa, pero nunca con el resultado deseado. Deseando cada noche que al día siguiente, su más grande sueño al fin fuera a convertirse en realidad. Pasando noches sin dormir, parado frente al espejo, repudiando su figura, criticando cada parte de su cuerpo por no ser, lo que su padre tanto había querido en un hijo. Odiaba tener, su cabello castaño rojizo como el de su madre, envés del pelirrojo que su padre, también estaba su disgusto con, su cuerpo carente de músculos, las pecas en su rostro aniñado que no aportaban la masculinidad que tanto quería tener. Lo único con lo que no llegaba a criticarse eran sus ojos verde vida, fuera de eso no había parte de su cuerpo que no fuera producto para que Hiccup se auto flagelara.

Amanecer en la isla de Berk, llegando en cada lugar de ese, pintoresco, rustico y tranquilo lugar, en medio del mar. Sobre una cama, un bulto arropado por las sabanas, duerme plácidamente, hasta ser despertado de su letargo, por un gallo posado junto a las orejas del bulto de sabanas, que solo puede caer al piso. Dejando ver a un castaño

-Aah.- se soba la cabeza- maldito pajarraco, ¿tenias que levantarme tan temprano?

-…-el gallo baja la cabeza y luego la sube

-Te convertiré, en una sopa con fideos- se levanta, baja para desayunar. Ya que no podrá dormirse de nuevo, hasta pasada unas horas. Baja las escaleras, camina a la cocina y saluda- Buenos días, mamá.

-Buenos días, Hiccup. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Para nada, ese gallo me espanto el sueño.

- Espero, que en realidad allá sido eso.

Hiccup no entendió a lo que se refería su madre, pero lo dejo pasar, quería desayunar e irse a la secundaria y comenzar su nuevo año escolar. No porque fuera un cerebrito come libros, sino porque quería tratar de impresionar a su padre desde principio de año.

El desayuno paso sin contratiempos, en realidad, estuvo, cálido y tranquilo, entre risas y charlas por cualquier tema que tuvieran. Con el desayuno ya en su estomago, el castaño, se dirige a la parte superior de la casa, para tomar un baño, y luego ponerse, el uniforme, que constaba de, una camiseta blanca de botones con el logo del colegio en el hombro izquierdo, unos pantalones grises, zapatillas negras. La vestimenta de las mujeres era básicamente la misma, excepto por que ellas usaban faldas, y el logo iba cosido, en el pecho izquierdo.

Teniendo todo listo salió a la entrada de su casa avanzo unas calles hasta encontrarse con su novia Astrid Hofferson una chica rubia, ojos azul grisáceo. Junto a Astrid estaba un chico, alto, pálido de cabello negro y ojos verdes toxico, su nombre Drago Nightfury o "Toothless" para los amigos, la razón de ese apodo, que en cualquier pelea su contrincante terminaba sin dientes en la boca.

-Buenos días, chicos ¿Qué tal?

-Buenos días, Hic. Yo bien, pero tu "novia", ni idea – el pelinegro, señalo a la rubia.

-Cálmate, Toothless. Recuerda que solo finjo ser su novia.

-Shh- Hiccup, calla a los dos- no hablen, tan fuerte. La gente podría oírlos, luego le dirían a mi padre, y lo habré decepcionado, de nuevo.- unas cuantas lagrimas empezaban salir

-Hiccup, no podre ser tu novia falsa por siempre, tu sabes que no me interesan los hombre, y yo se, que no te interesan las mujeres, y algún día tu padre lo descubrirá y deberás aceptar lo que te diga.

-Pero no puedo ser gay, no quiero ser gay, no debo ser gay. Eso decepcionaría a mi padre- las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos verde vida, los sollozos iban a empezar pero fueron detenidos por los labios de su amigo- Tooth…-le gusto la sensación de esos labios sobre los suyos pero aun así-¡ NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, JAMAS!

El castaño corrió todo lo que pudo, sin rumbo. No le importaban, lo que las personas dijeran porque estuviera llorando, aun si no se detuvo. Hasta que llego a su límite, para darse cuenta de que estaba en los bosques de Berk. Unos bosques bastante espesos, y peligrosos, debidos a los animales salvajes, tales como osos y jabalíes, que habitaban en sus alrededor.

Aún en ese, tétrico lugar, sus pensamientos, no se centraban en el lúgubre bosque, sino que sus miedos, solo se concentraban en dos cosas, en el beso que se le fue propinado por el pelinegro y en como reaccionaria su padre si se llegase a enterar.

_¿Y si alguien nos vio?, Ya se lo debio haber dicho a mi padre. ¿Qué hare si se entera?_

De nuevo sus ojos eran victimas, de las traicioneras lágrimas, producto de su tristeza por su afan de enorgulleser a estoico y siempre fallando del primer al último intento.

El llanto hubiera seguido de no ser por una brisa que traia consigo hojas secas de los arboles, que rodearon a hiccup, como si fuera un abrazo. No como los que recibia de parte de su madre que representaban cariño y comprencion, ni a los de sus amigos que eran de apoyo. No. Ese era como de los pocos abrazos que habia recibido de su padre cuando niño que lo hacian sentir que no era una vergüenza para su padre.

Hiccup levanto la vista, y vio maravillado, la belleza del follaje de los arboles teñidos en tonalidades otoñales, que tanto amaba, por recordarle que al menos compartia con su padre la fascinacion por esa estacion que era la salida del verano y la entrada al invierno.

-Oye chico, ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto, un chico de piel pálida, cabello albino y ojos color zafiro, que le quitaban el aliento-¿Chico?, ¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Eh? Si. Gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. Soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, pero dime Hiccup

-Y yo soy, Jackson Overland Frost, pero todos me dicen Jack. Por cierto Hiccup, yo ya te conocía. La verdad me has llamado la atención desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Q-qué?

- Si, desde que entraste al en tu primer día de secundaria, desde ese instante trate de acercarme a ti, pero ese amigo tuyo, Drago, me lo impedía.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Él me decía: "Aléjate de Hiccup, él es mío"

-No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando. Esto debe ser una broma. –el oji-vida, llevo sus manos a sus cabellos castaños. De nuevo la aparición de las lágrimas, que no se dieron a espera- Mi padre no debe enterarse de esto. No debo decepcionarlo

-Hiccup- el albino, acerco su mano al, oji-vida- calm…

-¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! ¡NO PUEDO SER GAY! ¡NO PUEDO SER GAY! ¡NO PUEDO SER GAY! ¡NO PUEDO SER GAY!

Los lamentos de Hiccup, fueron detenidos, al estar los labios de Jack sobre los suyos. Un beso, un beso que paso de ser superficial, a ser uno, un poco mas demandante. Las lágrimas seguían, brotando de sus ojos, pero estas no eran de desesperación, eran de alegría.

El oji-vida, por instinto llevo sus manos detrás del cuello, del oji-zafiro. Donde empezó a acariciar esos cabellos, albinos, del que era en ese momento el único en sus pensamientos. Cosa que pocas veces sucedía, apartando sus intentos de enorgullecer a su padre, algo que no había ocurria, desde hacia años.

El frote tan desesperado de sus labios, sin permitirles respirar. Eventualmente los llevo a separarse, para poder regular sus respiraciones, agitadas. Sus miradas se cruzaron, tanto la verde vida del castaño, como la azul zafiro del albino.

Entonces Hiccup se dio cuenta, de lo que acababa de hacer. Algo de lo que según el, no debía ser. Ese peso innecesario, que comenzó a llevar sobre sus hombros, cuando empezó a notar su atracción al sexo masculino.

Su mente era un caos y finalmente colapso.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡ESTO ESTA MAL, NO DEBIO DE HABER PASADO!

-¡Hiccup, cálmate! Todo estará bien. Hare algo que te ayudara a apaciguar tu mente.

De repente de entre las manos del albino un brillo comenzó a surgir, desapareciendo las sombras de producidas por el bosque. Al desaparecer el resplandor, en las manos de Jack se encontraba un cayado, y alrededor de Jack se podía ver una ligera capa de escarcha y nieve.

-¡ NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!- fue la reacción de Hiccup, ante la imagen del albino.

-No te hare daño. Nunca me atrevería a herir, al espíritu guardián que me complementa- acaricio la mejilla derecha de Hiccup, y luego la beso ligeramente-Muy bien ahora te ayudare.

-Espera ¿Espíritu guardián que te complementa? ¿Qué es eso?

-Shh… solo descansa- Jack coloco el cayado sobre la frente del castaño, dejando salir una luz similar a la anterior, pero mucho mas discreta, que toco la frente del oji-vida.

La visión de Hiccup, se volvía borrosa, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sus parpado agotados por el cansancio se cerraron.

Sus ojos color verde vida, comenzaban abrirse. Dejándole ver, su alrededor, observo detenidamente, para darse cuenta de que era nada mas y nada menos que la habitación, que usaba cuando vivía con su madre.

_¿Cómo llegue aquí? No recuerdo nada. ¿Dónde estará Jack?_

Durante su interrogatorio mental, posa su vista en la venta, que le deja ver que ya había anochecido.

_¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡FALTE AL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES! ¡MI PADRE SE DECEPCIONO. SI. SEGURAMENTE LO HIZO!_

La puerta de su habitación fue abierta, dejando ver la figura esbelta de su madre. Que le sonrió aliviada, de verlo despierto.

-Hiccup, como me alegra que hayas despertado.

-¿Mamá? – Su madre le observo atenta- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Veras, un muchacho llamado Jack, te trajo cargado en su espalda. Según el, te hallo en el bosque, te ayudo, tu le diste la dirección de la casa, llego contigo, cuando Astrid y Drago, venían de la inauguración del año escolar, estabas todo cansado, parecía que habías llorado, ya que se veían unos rastros de lagrimas por tus ojos que además se veían hinchados. Ahora el esta abajo con los demás, esperando a que despertaras.

-Ya veo. ¿Pa-papá esta abajo también?- no podía evitar su nerviosismo

-…-su madre lo miro con cara de preocupación- No. No esta ahí. Su trabajo no le dejo tiempo para venir. Sabes que en esta época, su trabajo es aun mayor, que en el resto del año.

-Si, lo sé.- el oji-vida estaba triste, pero aun le sonrió a su madre- ¿Puedo ver a los demás, mamá?

-Claro, espera un momento, y no te levantes de la cama debes descansar.

No fue mucho el tiempo en que su madre se fue y volvió, desde su habitación a escaleras abajo, hasta regresar a su habitación, solo que ahora venia acompañada, por una rubia, por un peli-negro y por un castaño con ojos del mismo tono.

-Hola Astrid. Hola Toothless. Hola Jack- saludo a cada uno respectivamente

-Me alegra que despertaras Hiccup- dijo Jack, que ahora era castaño y envés de sus ojos azul zafiro, ahora eran unos, color chocolate, y su piel, aun seguía pálida, pero ahora estaba ligeramente bronceada. A pesar de los cambios tan drásticos en su aspecto, el oji-vida, no veía diferencia, entre, la imagen del Jack en el bosque, y el actual.

La mente de Hiccup, solo le dejaba recordar, cuando Jack le preguntaba si estaba bien, fuera de eso todo estaba completamente, en blanco.


	2. Chapter 2

NEW CHAPTER. YES, IT`S

I SPEAK ENGLISH

* * *

><p>CAPITULO II<p>

-¡ NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!- fue la reacción de Hiccup, ante la imagen del albino.

-No te hare daño. Nunca me atrevería a herir, al espíritu guardián que me complementa- acaricio la mejilla derecha de Hiccup, y luego besarlo ligeramente, en los labios-Muy bien ahora te ayudare

-Espera ¿Espíritu guardián que te complementa? ¿Qué es eso?

-Shh… solo descansa- Jack coloco el cayado sobre la frente del castaño, dejando salir una luz similar a la anterior, pero mucho mas discreta, que toco la frente del oji-vida.

La visión de Hiccup, se volvía borrosa, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sus parpado agotados por el cansancio se cerraron.

El castaño, quedo dormido en los brazos del albino, este solo veía, con ternura y asombro ese rostro que le había robado el corazón, desde hace tres años. Con su pálida mano, rozo la piel del rostro pecoso de Hiccup.

Subió al durmiente sobre su espalda, teniendo extra cuidado de no lastimarlo y/o despertarlo. Con una agilidad y velocidad sobrehumana, salto hábilmente de rama en rama, hasta llegar a la copa del árbol recién escaldo. Con su cayado en mano grito:

-Viento, llévame a la casa de Hiccup

Una ráfaga de aire, se llevo tanto al albino como al castaño aun inconsciente, por cielo tocando las nubes. La corriente de aire, los llevo justo a la casa de Valka, la madre de Hiccup.

Jack camino rumbo a la entrada, y pudo notar que ahí se encontraban, Drago y Astrid, hablando con la madre del oji-vida, preguntándole sobre el paradero de su hijo. El albino continuo a su destino, y al llegar los demás lo vieron sorprendido.

Tenían preguntas que hacerle, pero sabían que si querían respuestas, debían hablarlo dentro. En el interior de la casa Jack fue guiado, a la habitación de Hiccup, para recostarlo, en su cama, para que tuviera su descanso, lo beso ligeramente en los labios, ante la mirada de sorpresa de las mujeres, y la de ira de parte del oji-toxico.

Bajaron hasta la sala de la casa para poder hablar, y aclarar todo lo que había pasado, pero el silencio, estaba presente, hasta que fue interrumpido, por un golpe a la mesita de centro, de parte del oji-toxico, que pregunto con total indignación:

-¿¡QUIEN TE CREES, PARA BESAR A MI HICCUP!? ¡Te dije muy claramente, que no te le acercaras. Pedazo de mierda congelada! –en cuanto hablaba unas, protuberancias color negro empezaron, a crecer en lo donde se encontrarían sus orejas. También sus ojos cambiaron, a ser unos afilados, como los de un cocodrilo. Parte de su piel pálida, ahora se hallaba, cubierta por unas cuantas escamas negras.

-Tranquilo, Drago. No es necesario que cambies de forma, tan súbitamente.- decía Valka, para calmar, al antes mencionado, este le obedeció y volvió a su forma anterior.- Ahora si, Jack cuéntanos que paso.

-Verán

========FLASBACK=============================================

El albino, que tenía su apariencia, de castaño tomaba el camino a su colegio, tranquilamente. Saludo a cada persona que conocía, cosa no muy difícil al vivir en una isla. Todo normal, iniciaría su nuevo año escolar, vería a sus viejos amigos, haría nuevos e intentaría, acercarse al castaño oji-vida, sin que el oji- toxico interfiriera.

Había otro punto, pero según el no era tan importante, como el del oji-vida, y era que ese año, comenzaría su trabajo como, espíritu guardián del invierno. Aun con esa noticia tan emocionante, su cuerpo y mente de 18 años solo se concentraban en otra cosa.

Veía todo a su alrededor, estando solo tres cuadras de su instituto, diviso tres siluetas, que reconocería, desde lejos, pues hacia un tiempo el había empezado a admirar la figura de Hiccup a la distancia, debido al oji-toxico, que no le dejaba acercarse.

Sus labios se ensancharon en una sonrisa, que desapareció, al ver a Hiccup, ser besado por el peli-negro. Sentía una opresión en su pecho, como si su corazón fuera estrujado con total odio asía el. Su rostro tuvo otro cambio de estado, ahora de triste, ha sorprendido, por lo que acababa de escuchar:

-¡ NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, JAMAS!- veía como Hiccup, corría con lagrimas en los ojos, a quien sabe donde.

Jack observó del otro lado, el peli-negro trataba de seguir, al castaño, pero la rubia se lo impedía

-Astrid, suéltame debo hablar con Hic…- una cachetada, eso fue lo que recibió de la rubia al intentar liberarse-Pero ¿Qué fue eso?

-Toothless, escúchame y escúchame bien. No puedes besar, a alguien así como así, en especial a uno, que no acepta su propia orientación sexual, y luego pensar que todo estará bien. Debemos dejarlo solo, sabes que el no haría algo sin pensar. Si el quiere hablar lo hará pero hasta entonces no lo presiones.

Las palabras de Astrid, dejaron mucho en que pensar a Toothless. Mientras Jack escuchaba la reprimenda, al peli-negro, decidió, que este seria un buen momento, para al menos acercarse a Hiccup aunque fuera solo un poco.

Metiéndose en un callejo, hizo aparecer su cayado, y tomando su forma albina, voló alto siguiendo al castaño, estuvo horas, viendo como corría, sin darse un respiro hasta que a eso de las 2:00 PM, Hiccup se detuvo.

_Debió haberse cansado, por tanto correr. ¿Pero tenia que hacerlo en medio del bosque? Bueno supongo que al menos ya dejo llorar._

El albino no duro mucho con su idea, de nuevo vio esas lágrimas desde la rama de un árbol, que no permitían ver la belleza que irradiaban sus ojos verde vida. Iba a bajar a consolarlo, y de repente, las hojas aun verdes, en esa parte del bosque, cambiaban a tonos de otoño y comenzaban a caer, hasta Hiccup para cubrirlo, como si quisieran tranquilizarlo.

_Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo. Hiccup es el hijo de Estoico, el actual, espíritu guardián del otoño._

_Me pregunto si, ¿Habrá heredado, el encanto con los dragones como su madre? Ahora que lo pienso, sí debió haberlo recibido, pues sabe como lidiar con Drago Nightfury, si, en definitiva es un, doma dragones como su madre._

El albino, descendió, hizo desaparecer el cayado, conservando su apariencia albina. Camino lentamente hasta Hiccup para preguntar:

-Oye chico, ¿Estas bien?

De ahí en adelante, todos sabemos que fue lo que paso en bosque, entre el albino y castaño.

=====FLASHBACK END===========================================

-Y eso fue lo que paso.

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Hiccup te vio usando tus poderes?

-Pues si. ¿Hay algo malo con eso, señora Bewilderbeast?

-Jack…etto… ¿Cómo te lo explico? -Astrid intentaba hablar- Hiccup, no sabe de la existencia de los espíritus guardianes ni de los seres, mágicos como los dragones.

-¿Por qué no lo sabe? Si, su padre es el espíritu guardián del otoño y la señora Bewilderbeast es una doma drogones. Esto no tiene sentido.

Los presentes, se vieron entre ellos, luego al albino, y de nuevo entre ellos. Asintieron como si hubieran acordado algo. Astrid se levanto de su asiento, tomo la mano de Jack, caminaron a las escaleras, las subieron, estuvieron un tiempo frente a una puerta. Cuando Astrid tomo el pomo de la puerta, una gran luz los encegueció por un momento.

Al término de un lapso de 10 segundos, pudieron ver abrir los ojos, dándose cuenta de que ahora estaban en una ciudad, muy grande con un cielo nocturno, los habitantes de dicho lugar, caminaban en las calles, o algunos volaban, ya fuera gracias a, alas, escobas, alfombras, otro ser vivo, o incluso volando sin necesidad de alguno de ellos.

Las edificaciones de la ciudad eran sorprendentes, su calles empedradas, miles de luces multicolores flotando libremente en el aire, las casas era diferentes entre cada una de ellas, mientras unas eran, edificios normales, otros eran, grandes arboles con gente viviendo en su interior y aun así sus esa vegetación seguía viva, también existían torres ahí, además si uno apreciaba cuidadosamente, se podían apreciar, a gente diminutas con alas de mariposas, libélulas, abejas etc.

-Astrid ¿Por qué me trajiste al mundo mágico?

-Para que sepas la verdad del por que Hiccup, no sabe de nuestra existencia.

Dicho esto, la rubia hizo aparecer una escoba entre sus manos, que posteriormente monto ascendiendo en el aire y haciéndole señas al albino de seguirla, lo cual hizo.

Estuvieron un bien tiempo surcando los cielos, rozando las nubes y distrayéndose, mayormente el Jack, quien hacia resbalar a la gente congelando el suelo, creando nevadas e iniciando guerras de bolas de nieve, y Astrid se distraía, cada que pasaban por una tienda de ropa, o de brujería, o una de armas.

Finalmente después de, 13 guerras de bolas de nieve, 5 boutiques de ropas, 6 tiendas de brujería, y 25 de armas, llegaron al centro de la ciudad que era un bellísimo parque, y en medio de este un gran árbol, cuyas raíces sobrepasaban a un hombre adulto.

En el tronco del árbol habían varios símbolos gravados, que irradiaban brillo, excepto por uno con forma de una hoja seca, teñido de colores naranja y marrón, pero aun así como se dijo anteriormente, este no brillaba,

Jack vio el emblema que estaba opaco, con total sorpresa, mostrada en sus ojos azul zafiro.

_¿Por qué el escudo del otoño esta apagado? ¿Sera qué?_

Volvió su vista a Astrid, ella asintió con tristeza en su rostro. El albino floto justo donde estaba escudo del otoño, coloco su mano sobre el emblema, inhalo profundamente, y luego exhalo, una luz salió de la mano de Jack, provocando que cada uno de los demás escudos se iluminaron de una luz color blanco y con destellos azules.

Astrid solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, hasta que la luz desapareció. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Jack estaba en la misma posición que al inicio, pero ahora en su pálido de rostro estaba, aterrado y con lágrimas en los ojos, como si hubiera visto la cosa más horrible en todo el mundo.

_¿Cómo es posible, que "ellos" manipularan a Hiccup de esa manera?_

_Juro que lo pagaran. Aunque eso incumba asesinarlos con mis propias manos._

Jack descendió, para estar junto a la rubia, quien solo coloco su mano en el hombro del albino, como signo de que no debía preocuparse.

-¿Astrid? Después de que Hiccup, fuera utilizado como marioneta, por esos bastardos que lo dejaron a su suerte, borraron su memoria ¿Verdad? -la rubia solo asintió con la mirada gacha- ¿Quién la borro?

-Tú sabes, quien es el único, con esa capacidad. Al menos ya conoces, porque Hiccup no sabe de nuestra existencia.

-Si lo entiendo, y por eso mismo el debe, saber que existimos. Ve el escudo del otoño, eso no promete nada bueno. Recuerda las leyendas, de lo que ocurría cuando un escudo del árbol de la vida se apagaba.

-Jack eso no es tan simple. Si quieres que el sepa de nosotros, solo el Hombre De La Luna, puede darte ese permiso, y nadie mas que él.

El albino observo el cielo nocturno, de ese mundo buscando la luna, no tardo mucho en hallarla. Miro detenidamente con furia en sus ojos, una respiración pesada, y finalmente grito:

-¡HOMBRE DE LA LUNA! ¡YO, JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! ¡ESPIRITU GUARDIAN DEL INVIERNO! ¡TE EXIJO, DEVOLVERLE SUS RECUERDOS A HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADOCK III! ¡HIJO DEL ESPIRITU GUARDIAN DEL OTOÑO! ¡AHORA MISMO!

Eso fue todo lo que dijo, varios vieron con asombro, como un novato espíritu guardián, osaba exigir esas cosas al mayor de todos, los guardianes, que velaba por el bien del mundo humano como del mágico. Cada individuo, que escucho la exigencia, de espíritu del invierno, esperaba ver alguna contestación, del Hombre De La Luna.

Los pocos segundos que pasaron, entre los gritos de Jack y la gran esperada respuesta, fueron eternos. Un rayo de luz, descendió desde la luna, y toco al árbol de la vida, en la corteza del árbol, un mensaje llego a estar presente como si hubiera sido escrito con la mismísima luz que una vez lo ilumino.

Astrid y Jack, leyeron detenidamente el mensaje grabado en la corteza. Las palabras que habían sido escritas hace poco decían claramente:

_Ese es su castigo, por sus catastróficas acciones, que pudieron haber puesto al mundo mágico al descubierto._

_Los poderes en su interior, son demasiado peligrosos, si recordara todo lo ocurrido, posiblemente, caería en la locura._

_En conclusión: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, no se le permitirá, recordar su pasado._

_Pero, si tú Jackson Overland Frost, en compañía de, Astrid Hofferson, Drago Nightfury, Mérida __DunBroch, y Rapunzel Krone. Logran que Hiccup, despierte parte de sus poderes y que encuentre una entrada al mundo mágico. Se le dará el titulo de su padre como el espíritu guardián del otoño. Y han de tener en cuenta que no deberán, usar sus poderes, ni le dirán de forma directa la existencia de nuestro, ni de sus habitantes, en el transcurso de tiempo._

_Su fecha límite será, hasta el 31 de Octubre._

_ATTE: Hombre De La Luna_

_P.D.: Borrare los recuerdos Hiccup, de lo ocurrido hoy. Así que Jack, cuando lo veas de nuevo, no uses tu forma de espíritu, solo usa la humana._

_También les avisare, a Mérida y Rapunzel. Ustedes denle la noticia a Drago. _

Ambos oji-azules, estaban sorprendidos, con tal respuesta, pues nunca creyeron, que el mayor de todos los guardianes, llegara a dar una respuesta tan clara como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ahora con tal respuesta decidieron, ir de regreso al mundo humano. En el camino devuelta, tuvieran las mismas distracciones, que la vez anterior, pero aun así llegaron en menor tiempo, estando otra vez frente a la, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo, la abrieron, se cegaron, y estaban de nuevo en al casa del oji-vida. Ya estaba, anocheciendo, Astrid le explico a Toothless, todo lo que había ocurrido, desde que se fueron al mundo mágico, hasta que regresaron al mundo humano. El oji-toxico, estaba mas que sorprendido, nunca creyó, que tendría una oportunidad, para estar con Hiccup en mundo mágico. Bueno no de nuevo, después de lo que había ocurrido. Valka, estuvo feliz, ya no tendría que ocultarle a su único hijo, sus origines. Pero solo lo haría si, Jack y los demás lograban hacerlo, en ese tiempo limite. De repente recordó, a su hijo, subió las escaleras, y entro a la habitación de Hiccup, y se alivio que hubiera despertado.

-Hiccup, como me alegra que hayas despertado.

-¿Mamá? – Su madre le observo atenta- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Veras, un muchacho llamado Jack, te trajo cargado en su espalda. Según el, te hallo en el bosque, te ayudo, tu le diste la dirección de la casa, llego contigo, cuando Astrid y Drago, venían de la inauguración del año escolar, estabas todo cansado, parecía que habías llorado, ya que se veían unos rastros de lagrimas por tus ojos que además se veían hinchados. Ahora el esta abajo con los demás, esperando a que despertaras.

-Ya veo. ¿Pa-papá esta abajo también?- no podía evitar su nerviosismo

-…-su madre lo miro con cara de preocupación- No. No esta ahí. Su trabajo no le dejo tiempo para venir. Sabes que en esta época, su trabajo es aun mayor, que en el resto del año.

_Hiccup, no tienes ni idea, cuanto trabajo tiene tu padre en otoño_

-Si, lo sé.- el oji-vida estaba triste, pero aun le sonrió a su madre- ¿Puedo ver a los demás, mamá?

-Claro, espera un momento, y no te levantes de la cama debes descansar.

La castaña salió, volvió a la sala, avisándoles, a los jóvenes, que Hiccup ya había despertado y quería verlos. Jack, tomo su forma humana, para seguir las ordenes de Hombre De La Luna.

-Hola Astrid. Hola Toothless. Hola Jack- saludo a cada uno respectivamente

-Me alegra que despertaras Hiccup- dijo Jack

_Y no sabes, cuanto me alegra saber, que te seré de ayuda, en lo que te cambiara la vida._

_-_A mi también me da gusto, Hic-dijo Toothless

_Te ayudare aunque tenga, que hacerlo junto a Jack Frost._

-No te olvides de mi, amorcito.- Astrid, delicadamente se sentó junto a Hiccup, unió sus labios en un beso pasional, ante la mirada atenta del oji-cocoa, y el oji-toxico.

_Se ven muy chistosos, con sus caras de celos ¿Olvidaron, que Hiccup no acepta su orienta sexual?_

_Casi me dan lastima, dije casi pero hasta, que Hiccup "rompa" conmigo, lo seguiré haciendo para torturarlos._

Hiccup logro separarse de Astrid, con su respiración agitada- Gracias, cariño. Lamento haberte preocupado a ti y a los demás.

-No te sientas mal, tú descansa. Recuerda, mañana hay clases, y no quieres, perder otro día ¿O, si?- coloco su mano en la cabeza del castaño y este cayo en un sueño, de nuevo.

Todos en la habitación, salieron de esta. Dejando al oji-vida, dormido en su cama. Salieron a la parte trasera de la casa, para que cada uno se fuera a su casa, Jack tomo su forma de espíritu, y el viento lo llevo a su destino.

Toothless cambio de forma a la de un reptil con cuerpo, muy parecido al tigre, cubierto de escamas negras como la noche, con grades alas iguales, que las de un murciélago, con su transformación, completada solo empezó a volar y desapareció en el manto nocturno.

Astrid hizo aparecer su escoba otra vez, y al igual que los otros, se alejo de esa casa para volver a su hogar.

Mientras que Valka, sonreía radiadamente.

_Quizás volvamos a estar juntos, Estoico. Espero que me continúes amando como yo lo hago._

* * *

><p><em>ESTE EL SEGUNDO CAP SI TIENEN IDEAS QUE DARME DIGANLAS <em>


	3. Chapter 3

hola ya volvi, gracias por los reviews usted me caen mejor que l s malagradecid s de amor yaoi

para TheMysteriousDragonGirl sobre tu duda, la verdad es que no hablo el ingles al 100 pero le entiendo

muy bien ahora a leer

~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~(º3º)~

* * *

><p>CAPITULO III<p>

El albino llego a su casa, muy rápidamente, debido a que el viento lo obedecía a completa voluntad. Volvió a cambiar su apariencia, a la de un humano, entro a su humilde morada, que no era mas que una, modesta casa cerca de la orillas de las playas, era sencilla y pequeña, ya que solo vivía ahí, junto a su hermana menor, Emma con quien compartía gran similitud. Especialmente cuando Jack usaba su forma humana, ya que la joven niña apenas tenia 11 años, aun no cambiaba a su forma de espíritu, como su hermano mayor.

Además de Emma, Jack vivía junto con su abuelo, Nicholas "North" Overland Claus, un viejo alegre, con una gran barriga, una barba blanca, ojos azules, y un acento ruso. Él permanecía en el hogar de los Overland Frost, cuidando de sus nietos, Ya que los padres, de ambos jóvenes, eran espíritus guardianes, su madre Jacqueline Frost, era la espíritu guardián del invierno en esos momentos, bueno hasta que el invierno llegara a Berk ese año, para pasarle su titulo a Jack. Mientras que su padre, Phil Overland Claus, era mitad yeti de parte de su madre.

El trabajo de Phil, constaba de supervisar, la fabricación de los juguetes, el mantenimiento del trineo, la alimentación de los renos. Todo eso en el taller de su padre.

Jack entro en su casa, al pasar la puerta, fue derribado por un abrazo de su hermana menor, quien lo abrazaba con la fuerza de una anaconda

-E-emma…-su cara se ponía morada- no…puedo respirar

La castaña lo suelta, repentinamente- Lo siento Jack, pero tú sabes, que no controlo mi nueva fuerza. Además estoy feliz, de que hayas llegado, dime ¿Ya hablaste con mi cuñado finalmente, hermanito?

-Pues lastimosamente- puso cara decaída, Emma se puso triste- ¡SI LO HICE! ¡Finalmente, le hable a Hiccup! y ¡También lo bese!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -grito. Tomo a su hermano de las manos y empezaron a saltar dando vueltas, por toda la sala- si, yaoi hardcore en liveaction

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-se escucho un acento ruso y luego una puerta siendo derribada por un anciano panzón con sables en las manos-¿Quién trata de hacerle daño a mi nieta?

-Abuelo, nadie me quiere hacer daño, solo celebro que Jack al fin es novio de Hiccup.

-Jajajajajaja. Jack muchacho, felicidades. Ya era hora, me esta cansando de oírte llorar en las noches mientras gritabas ¡Hiccup!

-Abuelo, yo no soy novio de Hiccup y cuando gritaba su nombre, su nombre no era porque estuviera llorando, en realidad era otra "cosa" lo que me hacia gritar su nombre.

-Pero Jack, me dijiste que se besaron.-Emma estaba confundida

Entonces el albino les explico a su familia, durante ese día, lo ocurrido con Toothless, Hiccup llorando en el bosque, el beso que tuvieron, la ida al mundo mágico, el mensaje de Hombre De La Luna, hasta el momento

- Todo eso me paso, en solo un día. Pero al menos, podre darle una oportunidad, de tener algo de su antigua vida, antes que le pasara la "Ya saben que". Quizás así tendré una oportunidad de estar junto a él.

-Jack no puedes hacer eso, si quieres a Hiccup, te encargaras de enamorarlo durante todo el tiempo que lo ayudaras, eres mi hermano y te ayudare de ser necesario

-Tu hermana tiene razón, como tu abuelo también te apoyare

-Gracias por el apoyo de ambos, me esforzare para tener a Hiccup a mi lado. Lo juro en nombre de Hombre De La Luna.

-Ese es el espíritu, ¡Abrazo familiar!- grito el anciano

-Espera, no, ¡No lo hagan!- Jack volvió a ser estrangulado por la fuerza de Yeti de su hermana, sumando también estaba la de su abuelo- su…elten…me…no… res...piro

Soltaron al ahora castaño, que había quedado inconsciente por la falta de oxigeno. Emma y su abuelo pensaron que lo mejor seria llevarlo a su cuarto para que descasara, ya que creían que después de todo lo vivido ese día lo mejor seria dormir para que empezara con su nueva tarea, de ayudar a su amado Hiccup.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la madrugada, todos los habitantes de Berk estaban profundamente dormidos, no había nadie despierto, no había nada en especial, en esa noche, excepto por un punto brillante surcando el cielo.

El objeto que perturbaba el firmamento, irradiaba una luz, se podía apreciar que dicho punto de luz poseía la figura de un caballo con un cuerno en medio de la cabeza, y las partes de la crin y las patas estaban cubiertas por fuego, y en su lomo dos jóvenes, una con una gran cabellera dorada de ojos verde esmeralda, y la otra que era quien dirigía al caballo era, una pelirroja de cabello crespo, de ojos azul turquesa.

-Mérida ¿Ya llegamos a Berk?- pregunto la rubia.

-Ya casi. Esa isla de allá es Berk. Llegaremos como en 15 minutos, Rapunzel.

-Gracias. Por cierto ¿Dónde viviremos, mientras estemos aquí?

-Hombre De La Luna, me dijo que nos quedaríamos con Astrid- se sonroja

-Hace mucho que no veo a Astrid, me pregunto como se vera ahora.

-Si yo también ~suspiro~ Angus aterriza en esa playa.

El unicornio obedeció a su jinete, descendiendo en el lugar donde se le había ordenado. No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba una cueva donde descansarían para el día siguiente.

Estaba amaneciendo en Berk, todos se levantaban de sus camas para comenzar su nuevo día, los estudiantes, se preparaban para comenzar su días de clases, y contando los días para las vacaciones de navidad.

Jack se levantaba de su cama, todo adolorido debido a los abrazos dados por su hermana y abuelo. Con las fuerzas que le quedaban se dirigió a la ducha, donde tomo un baño de agua caliente, cosa que odiaba ya que lo dejaba exhausto y adormilado por todo el día, pero eso era lo único que le ayudaba cuando, sus hueso eran destrozados por eso abrazos

_¿Por qué Emma tenia que heredar la parte de Yeti?_

Ignorando su propia pregunta salió de regreso a su habitación para poder ponerse el uniforme, sale de su habitación desayuna rápidamente y corre rumbo al colegio deteniéndose en la entrada principal para esperar a su castaño oji-vida.

Pasan minutos mientras el oji-cocoa, aguardaba la presencia de Hiccup, ya iban a iniciar clases cuando pudo ver aquella melena alborotada, que lo tenia loco. No pudo esperar mas se acerco caminando lentamente y saludo:

-Buenos días Hiccup

-Buenos días Jack ¿Qué haces aquí esperando, si ya van a comenzar las clases?

-Es...que…es…que…había quedado algo preocupado por ti y decidí llegar temprano para encontrarme contigo y ver como estabas

-No te hubieras molestado- el sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro con pecas- pero estoy bien, por cierto ¿Han pasado Astrid y Toothless por aquí? Es que en la mañana me avisaron que mi padre les pidió que fueran a traer a dos alumnas de intercambio.

-…-Jack llevo su mano al mentón y empezó a recordar quienes habían entrado- pues, no los he visto, por cierto ¿Quién Toothless?

-Ya sabes Toothless- Jack inclino la cabeza en señal de no comprender- alto, pálido, ojos como de serpiente, pelo negro con peinado de emo, cuando ríe parece película de Halloween mal hecha

-AHH, te refieres a Drago Nightfury. Por ahí hubieras comenzado, no tampoco ha aparecido, una pregunta mas sabes ¿Cómo se llaman las alumnas de intercambio?

-Si me dijeron que una es mi prima Mérida, y la otra su amiga Rapunzel. Ahora que lo pienso yo me llevaba jugando con ellas cuando venían de visitas, mas o menos a los 6 años, pero luego dejaron de venir, recordar esto me pone algo triste- agacha la mirada, luego siente algo que lo rodea- ¿Jack, por qué me abrazas?

_Porque te amo_

-Porque eres un amigo muy importante para mi.

-Pero apenas nos conocimos ayer, no podemos ser tan cercanos, apenas somos conocidos- Jack sentía una punzada en el corazón- pero podemos intentar, pasar algo de tiempo junto, para ver que tal nos va. ¿Te gustaría que comiéramos juntos, hoy en la parte trasera del gimnasio?

Jack sin dudar, no paro de asentir con la cabeza hasta que escucho algo tronar, y luego un gran dolor recorre su cuello, y aun así no se le fue la sonrisa, aunque las lágrimas casi salían de sus ojos no fue hasta que Hiccup se había ido a su salón, y finalmente pudo masajear la parte agonizante.

_¡MI CUELLO ESTA HECHO MIERDA!¡ EMMA, ABUELO NORTH! ¡ME LAS PAGARAN POR JODERME LOS HUESOS!_

Jack decidió, irse a su salón necesitaba estar, en clase, quería estar con sus amigos para planear su venganza contra su abuelo y hermana.

El oji-vida, estaba en su salón hablando con sus demás amigos, entre ellos estaban: su primo Snotlout Snotface que era algo musculoso, cabello negro, ojos café, y su rostro algo pecoso como Hiccup, también estaban los gemelos Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston, ambos rubios, ojos color oliva, y poco cerebro y por ultimo estaba Fishlegs Ingerman, un chico rubio, regordete.

-¿Chico? ¿Qué hicieron ayer?-pregunto Hiccup

-Pero ¿De que hablas? Hiccup, si tú viniste ayer. Yo te vi en el laboratorio de biología-exclamo Tuffnut

-Es cierto, yo también te vi ahí- le secundo su hermana

-Ese no era Hiccup, era el esqueleto del laboratorio con una peluca -contesto Fishlegs- pero lo que me pregunto ¿Por qué llevaba peluca?

-Es que la profesara de biología es, una solterona de 40 años, con 5 gatos.- respondió Snotlout.- y ese es su "esposo", porque sabe que es el único hombre que no la dejaría

La platica continuo, diciéndole al oji-vida, todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, obviamente no era mucho solo el típico discurso dado por el director para que inicien clases, luego los horarios de clases, la presentación de los maestro ante los alumnos, si lo normal en el primer día de clases.

Según sus, amigos le habían avisado su primera clase seria carpintería & herrería, impartida por Gobber The Belch, un maestro, robusto rubio, con pata de palo, y su mano izquierda, bueno para ese tenia varias, prótesis que utilizaba dependiendo de la acción. Hiccup le conocía muy, ya que era amigo de Estoico, y era quien cuidaba de el oji-vida cuando era mas pequeño y sus padres no estaban, en el tiempo que pasaron juntos, Gobber le enseño a trabajar tanto con la madera como con el hierro.

Su clase fue sumamente rara, pues Gobber les dijo a sus alumnos, que si querían pasar su clase, debían ser uno con la clases, cosa que por alguna razón tuvo sentido, para los alumnos que ya habían tenido. Durante la clase, les enseño a sus alumnos la replica de un casco vikingo que él mismo había hecho.

-Escúchenme bien, necesito dos voluntarios, y serán, los gemelos, así que vengan para acá - los gemelos solo le hicieron casos no muy convencidos- ahora Tuffnut ponte el casco y tu hermana te golpeara con esto- mostro un gran mazo- para que vean lo que un buen herrero puede hacer.

-¡GENIAL! ¡Hermana comienza!

-Sera un placer- un golpe, y Tuffnut seguía consiente, otro y ahora empezaba a ver estrellas, otro ahora estaba como idiota, bueno mucho mas idiota

Los golpes hubieran continuado, pero la puerta del salón, dejo ver, a un gran hombre, pelirrojo, con una inmensa barba, con cara seria, ojos verde vida. Junto a este hombre estaban parados, Astrid, Toothless, y Mérida. El pelirrojo entro al salón presentando a Mérida como la nueva alumna del salón, que deberían ayudarla a sentirse bien entre ellos, Estoico le indico a la pelirroja que se sentara junto a Hiccup, mientras que el oji-toxico y la oji-cielo, se sentaban en sus asientos.

La clase de Gobber termino, Hiccup junto con sus amigos fueron a saludar a Mérida, pues hacia años que no se veían.

-¡Primos! Los extrañe mucho.- Mérida abraza a Hiccup y Snotlout

-Nosotros también-contestaron correspondiendo el abrazo

Empezaron a hablar animadamente ese grupo de amigos, y mas de uno se dio cuenta de cómo se veían Astrid y Mérida entre si. Todo seguía normal, continuaron hablando sobre trivialidades, y durante la clase se pasaban papalitos para seguir hablando, y finalmente llego la hora del recreo. Hiccup les comento a sus amigos que había, quedado con Jack de comer juntos y les pregunto, casi todos respondieron con "SI" instantáneo, excepto Toothless que acepto con cara de pocos amigos.

Llegaron a la parte trasera del gimnasio y estaba con Jack, junto a su hermana y una chica de cabello castaño, y ojos esmeraldas. La oji-esmeralda corrió lo mas rápidamente hacia Hiccup, para abrazarlo.

-¡Hiccup! ¡Me alegra tanto volverte a ver! Soy yo Rapunzel ¿Me recuerdas?

-Claro que te recuerdo. Eras una niña, muy bipolar cuando desobedecías a tus padres, te ponías, "¡SOY MALA, SOY LIBRE!" y después te ibas a una esquina y te ponías depre diciendo "¡SOY BASURA, NO MERESCO VIVIR!". Te extrañe también.-le devolvió el abrazo

-…-Rapunzel le desordeno el cabello a Hiccup, pero luego noto las miradas de odio, de parte Jack y Toothless hacia ella

_Vaya no creí, que esos fueran tan posesivos con Hiccup. Es casi como una película de Crepúsculo, pero en versión yaoi. Que emocionante, estaré en el Equipo Toothless._

Ambos, grupos de amigos se unieron para hacer uno solo, para pasar el tiempo. Jack le presento su hermanita a Hiccup, platicaron y descubrieron que ahora la oji-esmeralda era compañera de oji-cacao. Todos conversaban muy animadamente entre ellos, excepto por Jack y Toothless, que estaban sentados cada uno al lado, dejándolo literalmente en el medio de una pelea, aunque no lo supiera.

-¡Hiccup mira, es Lady Gaga!- grito Astrid

-¿¡Qué!?-voltea- ¿¡Dónd…-no termina su pregunta pues había caído dormido, hacia su lado derecho donde estaba Jack, para mas especifico donde estaban sus piernas.

-¿Astrid, y eso para que fue?-pregunto Rapunzel

-Es que necesitaba hablar algo con todos ustedes y por eso noquee a Hiccup para hablar sin miedo.

-Ya se que quieres decirnos, sabia que llegaría este día, si deberías hacer dieta Astrid, ya te estas poniendo aguadita- finalizo Ruffnut

-¡NO ES SOBRE ESO! ¡No estoy aguadita! ¿Verdad?-nadie le contesto, de hecho todos los presentes desviaron la vista evitando el contacto visual con la rubia- Como sea. Todos aquí saben la misión que nos dio Hombre De La Luna, a mi ya los demás. Y necesitamos ideas para hacer un plan. ¿Ideas?

-Ya se, consigamos un buque repleto de dinamita y mandamos a dos pesadillas monstruosas a pelear- propusieron los gemelos

-¿Y eso como ayuda a Hiccup?

-En nada, pero seria asombroso

-Tuffnut esto es ser..

-M…as fu...er…te – todos vieron a Hiccup, murmurando cosas entre sueños- te…am...o, hazme….TUYO

Nadie creía lo que escuchaban, el inocente oji-vida estaba, teniendo un sueño húmedo frente a ellos, y parecía que en el sueño, él era el uke suplicando a su seme que lo hiciera suyo. Incluso salió una duda ¿Quién era la pareja de Hiccup en su sueño?

_Ha de estar soñando conmigo_

Pensaban tanto Toothless como Jack. Los otros pensaron que seria mejor despertarlo, y seguir con lo de las ideas al siguiente día. Cuando sonó el timbré de finalizado el recreo, despertaron al castaño para volver a clases.

Hiccup estuvo medio adormilado, en la siguiente clase, y la siguiente, las últimas 2 horas de clases no, llegaron a recibirlas, por que el maestro debió irse por asuntos personales, entonces todo el grupo de Hiccup salió camino a sus casas.

Hiccup pasó por la casa de su "novia", para despedirse de Mérida y Rapunzel, pues había escuchado que ahí se quedarían a vivir. Después de despedirse estuvo deambulando un poco, no quería llegar a casa de su madre, esta le había dicho que llegaría tarde debido a una emergencia, con el rebaño de ovejas de un granjero, al otro lado de la isla, y que no podría llegar hasta el día siguiente. Así que por eso estaba caminando aunque ya empezara a anochecer.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba justo en la entrada a los bosques de Berk, se iba a retirar cuando escucho algo en los arbustos.

_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un jabalí? No ello, se van a cuevas durante la noche. ¿Un oso? Tampoco, nunca salen del fondo del bosque._

El oji-vida, no podía contra su curiosidad, se acerco rápidamente a los arbustos que eran mucho más grandes que él, removió parte de las ramas, para que lo que se que estuviera del otro lado, no lo viera. Cuando despejo lo suficiente vio una figura que lo dejo sorprendido,

_No puede ser cierto, esto no ser real, pero si lo tengo justo enfrente._

* * *

><p><strong>QUE VIO HICCUP?<strong>

**QUIEN ESTABA EN ELSUEÑO DE HICCUP?**

**ASTRID SEGUIRA AGUADITA?**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola aqui de nuevo, habia olvidado decir que al dia siguiente, de subir el capitulo 3 , practicaba pra una fiesta de 15 años, me costo escribirlo pero he me aqui.**

**porcierto este cap es Toothcup**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV<strong>

El oji-toxico se encontraba en su habitacion, recostado en la cama, mientras pensaba en como ayudar a su oji-vida cumpliendo esa mision encomendada por el supremo espiritu guardian, pero no habia ni una sola idea en su peli-negra cabeza que pudiera usar para idear un plan, que tuviera al menos una minuscula posibilidad de éxito. Cualquier simple pensamiento era deasechado, por no tener lo suficiente para funcionar llegar a funcionar lo bastante bien.

Estaba empezando a frustrarse por su incompetencia, su impotencia, él queria ser de utilidad para Hiccup en esa fase de sus vidas y en la siguiente estando juntos en el mundo magico, donde podrian convivir con todos sus seres queridos. Ese era su sueño, del que ahora tenia la oportunidad de cumplir, la cual obviamente no desperdiciaria, daria todo su esfuerzo y mucho mas. Todo eso para tener a su hiccup asalvo entre sus brazos, protegiendolo, y amandolo.

Trato de despejar su mente, para si no estresarse, y en su intento de relajacion recordo que no habia cenado, ya que ayudo a sus padres en unas cosas antes de que se retiraran al mundo magico, para luego ir a su hanitacion a pensar en cumplir su encomienda. Ahora que había recordado el haberse saltado la hora de la comida, se dirigio a la cocina de su casa, fue al refrigerador, pero en ves de abrirlo, puso su mano en el suelo para jalar una argolla, que abría una compuerta dejando ver unas escalones. El oji-toxico bajo esa escalera llegando a una caverna con un pequeño lago en que vivían todo tipo de peces.

Toothless se arrodillo a ese cuerpo de agua subterránea, con sus ojos siguió el movimiento de uno de los peces, con suma agilidad se acerco al agua, espero sigilosamente la cercanía de su presa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, lanzo un zarpazo con su mano ahora convertida en una garra, atrapo el pez llevándolo a su boca donde fue engullido rápidamente. Repitió el mismo procedimiento hasta estar satisfecho, y volver a la cocina para cerrar la compuerta, a esa compuerta.

Se iba a dirigir a su habitación, cuando escucho a alguien tocando la puerta desesperadamente. A paso lento se dirigió a la puerta, no tenía miedo, nada podía asustarlo, él era valiente a situaciones como esas, o eso creía hasta que al abrir la puerta se hayo a Hiccup con su uniforme cubierto de tierra, su respiración era pesada, en sus brazos se notaban pequeñas heridas causas por una caída, pero lo que mas llamo la atención del oji-toxico, fue que el oji-vida llevaba en sus mano un libros, que por un corto instante llego a leer el titulo del libro, pero fue mas que suficiente para saber que el nombre era: **Doma dragones: Manual de entrenamiento, Clasificación, Historias y Leyendas.**

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-pregunto Toothless-¿Te duele algo? Pasa a la sala

_Y ¿Cómo conseguiste ese libro?_

-Gracias Tooth-le sonrío- y todas esas preguntas se contestan por algo que me ocurrió en la entrada en la entrada al bosque.

-Te escuchare, pero primero deberías, tomar una ducha primero, tratare de curarte esa heridas después y entonces me contaras lo te sucedió.

El oji-vida simplemente asintió, mientras dejaba el libro sobre un sillón, y se dirigió a la parte superior de la casa de su mejor amigo, entra al baño, desvistiéndose frente al oji-toxico que lo observaba igual que a los peces que había comido momentos antes, tratando de reprimir sus instintos mas básicos, pero aun así no apartaba la mirada del cuerpo semi-desnudo de su castaño, que tenia justo enfrente. Guardando la compostura, salió del cuarto de baño, con un gran sonrojo más que notorio en su pálida piel y la ropa del castaño en mano.

_Drago cálmate, solo viste a Hiccup, sin camisa, ni pantalones, solo con un bóxer súper ajustado, que le remarcaba el trasero. _

_Drago contrólate y no trates de violar a Hiccup en la ducha, aunque se una de tus mas grandes fantasías._

El peli-negro estaba castigándose, por tener esos pensamientos, y entonces empezó a percibir una fragancia, que lo intoxicaba por lo sumamente adictiva que le resultaba, era un aroma dulce, suave y casi imperceptible, su nariz simplemente se deleitaba ante ese olor, para darse cuenta que era la ropa de su Hiccup. Continúo olfateando, enterrando su nariz en la camiseta, aspiraba esa esencia como si no pudiera vivir al no inhalarla como lo estaba haciendo

-Tooth, necesito ropa que ponerme-grito el oji-vida desde el baño. Sacando al oji-toxico de su trance.

-Cla-claro, te prestare algo de mi ropa

Fue rápidamente a su cuarto para buscar la ropa para su invitado, busco entre todos sus cajones, y opto por darle algo de la ropa que ya no le quedaba, era la del año antes de su estiro o sea el anterior, cuando él y Hiccup median lo mismo. Pensó en esas prendas justamente, ya que el castaño no había crecido ni un centímetro en todo ese tiempo. El conjunto que le dio era la una camiseta gris sin mangas, y unos short color negro. Retomando el recorrido al baño, entro al cuarto hallándose con la imagen de su castaño, con el cabello mojado, y nada mas una toalla en la cintura. Toothless, usando todo su autocontrol solo, paro no tirarse encima de él, así que solo coloco la ropa donde pudiera encontrarla.

Ahora que estaba en el baño aprovecho y tomo algunas cosas que usaría para tratar las heridas del oji-vida. Encontró lo que necesitaba como, vendas, alcohol medico, ungüento y algodón. Espero paciente en la sala a que el castaño saliera, para curarlo, de pronto, gracias a su agudo sentido del oído, sabia que pronto llegaría, y finalmente al ver al castaño tuvo que volver a controlarse, ya que la camisa le quedaba tan grande que se le cayo por los hombros, mientras que los shorts le quedaban tan ajustados que mas bien parecían pintados en su piel.

Hiccup se sentó junto a su mejor, indicándole que comenzara a tratar sus heridas, a lo que el oji-toxico entendió, comenzando limpiando las heridas, aplicando con el algodón el alcohol sobre las heridas de los brazos. En lo que hacia eso el castaño comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido para aparecerse con ese aspecto en su casa

========FLASBACK=============================================

_No puede ser cierto, esto no ser real, pero si lo tengo justo enfrente._

Eso pensaba el castaño, ya que no creía lo que tenia justo frente a él, pues no era nada mas que, la silueta de una chica a la que no pudo ver el rostro, pero lo que le llamo la atención de sobremanera era, la criatura junto a la desconocida, podía verse que ese ser poseía el parentesco de un ave, pero sin plumas, la parte de la cola estaba cubierta de espinas al igual que las parte trasera de la cabeza, las patas poseían grandes garras, donde se situarían las alas emplumadas, estaban unas escamosas.

La chica parecía no temerle a la criatura, al contario mas bien parecía que ese ser, de apariencia aviaria y reptilíana, estaba como entrenado por esa persona. Hiccup observo detenidamente y pudo notar que la desconocida, tenía una cabellera negra atada en trenza. La pelinegra estaba concentrada en algo que estaba en sus manos, la bestia empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus movimientos eran los mismos que los de un sabueso al rastrear algo, que estaba entre los arbustos.

El oji-vida estaba siendo presa del pánico, ¿Qué ocurriría si ese monstruo lo encontraba, lo atacaría, lo comería? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta no quería saberlo, así que con todas las fuerzas que tenía comenzó a correr, entonces la criatura comenzó a perseguirle, y a lanzarle algunas de las púas de su cola, pudo esquivarla nada mas recibiendo algunos rasguños al apartarse. Pero llego a un punto en que quedo atrapado, sin forma de escapar, la bestia se le acerco abriendo sus fauces haciendo ver un brillo formándose al fondo de su boca.

_Este es mi fin_

El castaño, temblaba de miedo, ante su mas que posible muerte, pero escucho a una voz femenina teniendo, al que hubiera sido su verdugo. Tratando de calmar a ese ser que le hubiera dado fin a la vida de Hiccup, la chica subió al lomo de la criatura ordenándole que alzara el vuelo. El oji-vida solo contemplo, la retirada de esos dos, y entonces noto la luz de la luna iluminando a un objeto en el suelo, como diciéndole que debía de recogerlo, y así con algo de temor tomo lo que estaba en la tierra, y no era nada mas que un libro cuyo titulo, le llamo la atención.

Abriéndolo pasó viendo de página en página, leyendo partes de la información y observando las ilustraciones de ese conocimiento recién adquirido, y entonces vio una de las imágenes que era la misma de la criatura que casi lo asesinaba, leyó la descripción que el libro le otorgaba.

_**Mortífero Nadder: **_Dragón altamente leal a su jinete, no duda en atacar a cualquier amenaza, que pueda herirlo a él o a cualquiera a quien sea leal. Posee púas venenosas en su cola que puede lanzar a voluntad. Su llama de magnesio lo convierte en el dragón con el fuego más poderoso. Son altamente vanidosos, a menudo se les ve acicalando sus escamas. Su dieta constituye en peces como los demás dragones, pero a diferencia de los otros, posee una fascinación por las aves de corral.

_Debió haberme tacado, al creerme una amenaza._

_No puedo ser los dragones existen y hay quienes los entrenan. Esto es increíble, debo contárselo a quien más confianza le tenga._

Y así volvió a correr, pero esta vez en dirección a la casa de su mejor amigo y así supiera lo que había pasado.

=====FLASHBACK END===========================================

Toothless estaba impresionado, al escuchar la historia, el pensar que lo pudo haber perdido a Hiccup le destrozaba el corazón, pero saber que estaba a salvo le tranquilizaba por ahora. El peli-negro aun continuaba curando los rasguños en los brazos del oji-vida, untándole el ungüento para que sanara rápido, y luego vendándolos, para que proteger las heridas.

_Espera ¿Chica de pelo negro tranzado, un Nadder? seguramente eran Heather y Stormfly. Ya se las verán conmigo esas dos cuando me las encuentre._

-Tooth ¿Me crees?- pregunto Hiccup de improvisto

-Claro que te creo-coloco su mano derecha en su mejilla, que comienza a acariciar- tu nunca mentirías, sobre algo como eso, eres la persona mas pura que conozco.

-Gracias amigo –abraza al oji-toxico, frotando las mejillas de ambos

Se separan, por un corto momento de tiempo sus miradas se cruzan, nunca llegan a separarse, instantáneamente ambos comienzan a acercarse lenta pero constantemente sus labios, las respiraciones de ambos comienzan a mezclarse, ninguno de ellos piensa lo que esta haciendo, pero no les importa, solo se guían por sus instintos mas básicos, finalmente las bocas de ambos se funden, en un beso casto, que no duro mucho para darle paso a una serie de besos mucho mas intensos.

Los labios de ambos jóvenes, no paraban de dar y recibir aquellos besos, que ambos estaban disfrutando con locura. El oji-toxico aprovechando un momento, recostó a su acompañante sobre el mueble donde se encontraban, paso lengua por los labios, del oji-vida, para pedirle pedir permiso de entrar, el castaño captando lo que pedía, abrió su boca para recibir al peli-negro en ella.

Ahora las lenguas de ambos peleaban para tener el control de la otra, mientras degustaban el saber del interior de la cavidad vocal del contrario, en lo que sus bocas se hallaban, una mano de Toothless llego a meterse en la camisa de Hiccup y caricia la tersa piel que tenia a su disposición. Gemidos se escucharon salir de los labios del castaño, ante las caricias que le eran proporcionadas, el oji-toxico estaba contento, al saber que estaba siendo lo bastante bueno para escuchar esas muestra de placer que eran música para sus oídos.

Toothless ya no se conformaba, con solo el abdomen de su castaño, así que con movimiento rápido, subió la camiseta de Hiccup, para dejarlo expuesto ante él, acto seguido, se deshizo de su propia prenda para estar en iguales condiciones. El peli-negro, ahora con el torso desnudo, se acerco lentamente a uno de los pezones de castaño para poder succionarlo, como lo haría un recién nacido, con el pecho de su madre.

Hiccup disfrutaba estar recibiendo a de su mejor amigo, y en toces empezó a recobrar la conciencia:

_¿¡Qué estoy haciendo!? ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Y más importante ¡ES UN HOMBRE AL IGUAL QUE YO!_

Sin previo aviso, el oji-vida se separo del oji-toxico, aventándolo fuera del sillón y provocando que este se lastimara la cabeza con el suelo

-Hic ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- dirigió su mirada al castaño, causándole que abriera los ojos ante lo que veía, su Hiccup estaba arrinconado en la esquina de ese sillón donde apenas unos segundos se encontraban ambos, y ahora solo tenia al mas pequeño llorando, como si se hubiera cometido el peor crimen del mundo y ahora se arrepentía-Hic no llores todo esta bien.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Sabes que estuvimos a punto de hacerlo? Es imposible que este bien. Esto esta mal

-Hiccup- lo abraza contra su pecho, el castaño se removía para librarse de esos brazos que lo aprisionaban- Shh… no llores, perdón fue mi culpa, yo comencé el beso, yo lleve las cosas demasiado lejos para ti. Si hay alguien que debe de sentirse culpable, debo de ser yo, y nadie mas. Así que deja de sacar esas lágrimas.

-Pero lo que hicimos…

-Cálmate, no paso a mayores, al menos yo no cruce "LA ZONA SIN RETORNO" si lo hubiera hecho, si podrías estar triste pero como no ocurrió, no debes de estarlo. Ahora muéstrame más de ese libro que encontraste en el bosque.

El castaño tardo en responder, pero finalmente acepto, solo que pidiéndole al peli-negro que guardara su distancia, por lo que había ocurrido recién. Mostrándole el libro de de nuevo, comenzó a abrirlos comenzando en la parte de clasificación:

_**DOMA DARAGONES: **_Los doma dragones, son clasificados de acurdo afinad, para así darle un rango, existen un total de 5 rangos, **los atrapadores, los criadores, los peleadores, los entrenadores y por últimos los doma alfas**

_**Los atrapadores: **_estos doma dragones son conocidos, por ser capaces de entrenar a dragones salvajes, pero tienen la desventaja de entrenar a los que son criados en cautiverio, debido a eso reciben el puesto mas bajo.

_**Los criadores: **_doma dragones, capaces de entrenar únicamente a crías de dragones, son incapaces de entrenar a dragones salvajes, a excepción de las hembras que cuidan a sus huevos, son también conocidos por su habilidad de curar a demás dragones

_**Los peleadores:**_ a estos se les nombra así, por entrenar a los dragones, para combates mayormente para la protección que para el ataque. Pueden entrenar tanto a los salvajes como a los criados en cautiverio.

_**Los entrenadores: **_son altamente conocidos, por su gran habilidad de entrenar a cualquier tipo de dragón, excepto por los alfas. Los que dragones, que llegan a ser entrenados por estos doma dragones, llegan a ser increíblemente mansos, pero sobreprotectores

_**Los doma alfas: **_estos están en el rango más alto, poseen las habilidades, de los demás doma dragones, y son los únicos conocidos que puedan controlar a los alfas de cada especie conocida. Este ultimo rango es considerado un mito debido a que raramente llega a nacer un doma dragones con estas habilidades

Hiccup leyó fascinado esa información, pues no creía, que los doma dragones, estuvieran clasificados en una jerarquía así. Continúo leyendo ahora a la de leyendas, y la que mas capto atención fue una llamada:

"_**LOS MEGA ALFAS"**_

_Cuando el mundo un era joven, y las primeras civilizaciones se establecían, 6 enormes dragones observaban, a esos seres que habían podido crear al combinarse sus poderes. Cada uno de ellos veía complacido, a sus creaciones que habían hecho con partes de ellos mismos._

_Uno de ellos era complemente, blanco al igual que sus ojos, pero a pesar de su apariencia que denotaba ceguera, no podía ser los mas opuesto, pues este tenia una visión, tan clara que podía ver incluso en la misma noche. _

_Su cuerpo tenia la forma de un gran león, pero era pequeño comparado al de los demás dragones, que le ayudaron a crear la vida, pero eso no importaba, pues el les había otorgado a los seres vivos, gracias a su luz la habilidad de ver y conocer la verdad, pero también la superficialidad y la arrogancia._

_El segundo era rojo, con ojos amarillos, la anatomía de su cuerpo, no era de nada más que el de un mono, con armadura y grandes colmillos, este les dio a su creación utilizando su fuego, los instintos, y la pasión, pero también les dio la agresividad, y la impaciencia._

_El tercero, era ser con forma de rinoceronte café y naranja, con bosques naciendo en su lomo, el hizo los cuerpos de sus creaciones con arcilla, dándoles la voluntad y la fortaleza, pero también la terquedad y la gula._

_El cuarto, era una gran serpiente azul, con colmillos de hielo, esta criatura haciendo uso del agua, les dio a los seres vivos sangre, sentimientos y calma, pero también la lujuria y los celos._

_El quinto, poseía una apariencia, de un gran búho de plumaje plateado, con sus grandes alas, abanico a su creación dándoles, la habilidad de respirar y pensar, pero también les dio la pereza y la codicia._

_Y el sexto, poseía la apariencia de de un gran lobo negro, salvo por una marca de media luna en su frente que era blanca, este aullando, sumergió a sus creaciones en la oscuridad, para que tuvieran, descanso, sueños y esperanzas, pero también les dio la habilidad de mentir, la envidia y la clarividencia._

_A pesar que sus creaciones tuvieran esas partes malignas en sus interiores, no se preocupaban ya que rara vez veían, que esos defectos se presentaran en sus tan. Cada día veían como sus creaciones, hacían su vida diaria, todo era perfecto,_

_Un dia dragón con cuerpo de lobo, les advirtió a sus compañeros, que en un futuro, habría un gran mal que sumergiría a su mundo en la destrucción. Y ellos como sus creadores deberían combatir, pero deberían descansar hasta ese momento._

_Los dragones estaban sorprendidos, por tal profecía, pero lo que más les preocupaban eran sus creaciones, a las que tanto cariño habían llegado a tener, entonces el león, propuso crear un guardián, que velara por su mundo hasta ese día, los demás no dudaron en aceptar, pero debían de crear un ser para proteger ese mundo, no debería tener ningún defecto._

_Esa misma noche, los 6 dragones, juntando sus poderes fueron capaces de crear al guardián, y para que tuviera completa visión del mundo lo llevaron a lo mas alto en el cielo, los creadores lo nombraron, Hombre De La Luna._

_Al día siguiente, los dragones, fueron a dormir hasta el día de su despertar, según les había dicho el lobo, cuando fuera momento un joven los despertaría, si ese gran no lo alcanzaba primero, también les conto que al despertar no podrían pensar hasta que pasara un año, y si el joven hubiera sido, corrompido por ese mal, serian ellos quienes destruirían el mundo que crearon,_

_El mono, busco un volcán que daba al centro de la tierra y ahí convirtió su cuerpo en lava, hasta despertar._

_El rinoceronte, busco una llanura árida, donde su cuerpo se convirtió en una montaña, que lleno de vegetación aquella zona estéril._

_La serpiente fue al punto mas al sur del planeta, en rollando su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en hielo y creando un continente congelado._

_El búho, voló hasta el límite del cielo, desplegando sus enormes alas convirtiéndose, en corrientes de aire para estar junto a sus compañeros durante su sueño._

_El león, vago antes de su sueño para recordar todo lo que había creado, y finalmente salto, de la montaña que era el rinoceronte, para fundirse en uno con el sol._

_El lobo, aulló a la luna pues, era lo más hermoso que había creado, y no quería desaparecer no sin antes jurarle amor eterno, y cuando lo hizo su cuerpo se hizo uno con la sombra de cada ser vivo._

_Aun estos días, estos dragones esperan ser despertados, por el joven para combatir el mal, y volver a ver sus creaciones, especialmente el lobo que sueña estar con la luna, y para conmemorar ese amor todos los lobos aúllan al supremo guardián y este para estar con su dragón, cada mes se sumerge en las sombras para sentirse abrazado por quien le juro amor eterno._

_**Fin **_

Hiccup lloro con la última parte de esa leyenda, con su mirada en la ventana para ver atreves de ella y admirar la luna, una lluvia comenzó a como si la luna, sollozara por recordar ese momento tan difícil, al comienzo de su vida.

-¿Qué hermosa historia?- dijo Hiccup, y decidido grito- tratare de domar un dragón y así tal vez llegue a conocer a las megas alfas.

- Y yo te ayudare a lograrlo.

Ambos amigos se abrazaron para terminar ese trato que recién habían hecho. El oji-vida, recibió una llamada de su padre avisándole que no habría clases el siguiente día, al parecer, alguien había congelado de alguna manera, todas los salones del colegio, así que tendría el día libre mañana. El oji-toxico le ofreció quedarse en su casa a dormir a lo que el castaño acepto algo dudoso, antes de dormir tuvieron un maratón de películas de rápido y furioso.

Hiccup durmió en la habitación de invitados, en vez de la Toothless como siempre lo hacia, no es que no confiara en el autocontrol de su amigo, al contrario no confiaba en el propio. Así que le costo dormir, y cuando lo hizo, el pelinegro entro, para darle un ligero beso en sus labios.

A la distancia, sobre un árbol, un joven de con flexión, esbelta, vestido de negro, cabello, naranja, y ojos amarillos, tenia en su mano una llama azul, que le permitía ver lo que sucedía, en la casa de Toothless. El peli-naranja sonrió.

_Vaya, vaya hermanito, parece que ya me superaste, enserio espero que si lo hallas hecho._

* * *

><p><strong>FELCES FIESTAS NOS LEEMOS LUEGO<strong>_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

hello yas eque darte pero aqui estoy

me costo escribir este capitulo ya que le puso al go mas de magia y sabre mas sobre los que utilizaron a hiccup

* * *

><p>CAPITULO V<p>

Hiccup caminaba, por las calles aun era de madrugada, no quiso quedarse en la casa de su mejor amigo, debido a lo sucedido el día anterior, no tenía el valor para verle a los ojos, sin recordar lo sucedido. De solo recordarlo, se sonrojaba y se avergonzaba de u carente auto control.

Camino hasta llegar a su casa, iba a entrar, pero vio a una castaña caminando, por la calle, agudizo su vista y noto que era, Rapunzel. Con curiosidad se acerco, para saludarla

-¿Rapunzel?-la chica lo ve con una sonrisa- buenos días ¿Qué haces tan temprano?

-Buenos días Hiccup, pues yo estaba paseando, pero eso no importa mejor dime ¿Por qué tienes esas ojeras?

-…-el oji-vida estaba en shock- es q-que ayer tuve un problema con alguien y no pude dormir- la mirada esmeralda dela mayor, no dejaba de incomodarle como si supiera que le ocultaba la verdad- esta bien me pelee con Toothless

-…-arque la ceja y hace un ademan para continuar

-También tuve un encuentro muy raro en el bosque- la mayor seguía igual- eso es todo nada mas

-Esta bien solo una duda mas ¿Sabias que Toothless te dejo un chupetón en el cuello?

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero no recuerdo que me tocara al cuello mientras estaba...mos!

-Lo sabia-sonrisa de satisfacción- vamos cuéntame, cada sucio y morboso detalle, de cómo fundieron su cuerpo en uno solo.

El menor no sabía, que decir así que tomo a la chica de la mano y la arrastro al jardín trasero, de su casa, que era un enorme campo, con varios animales que su madre cuidaba, algunos en establos, y otros en jaulas. Hiccup abrazo a Rapunzel, y empezó a llorar, quería hablar con alguien y así tratar de sacarse un gran peso de encima. Como pudo le dijo a su amiga todo lo que ocurrió. La oji-esmeralda solo pudo escucharlo, y abrazarlo como una hermana mayor.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la mayor aun abrazando a Hiccup, camino al pie de un árbol, donde Rapunzel se sentó, y el menor solo sollozaba en su regazo, pasaron algunos minutos, y el oji-vida quedo dormido, y este volvió a hablar entre sueños.

-Jack-O, no te vayas -volvía a llorar- no me deje solo.

_Pobre Hiccup, estas sufriendo tanto, y ahora recuerdas cuando el se fue_

Rapunzel, no aguanto mas y decidió cambiar a su forma de espíritu, para ayudar a su amigo. Su cuerpo se ilumino, por un corto tiempo, y al desaparecer el brillo, su apariencia cambio, ahora su cabello corto, y castaño era rubio y largo adornado por flores, sus ojos, aunque no cambiaron de color se veían mas hermosos, las zonas cerca de sus parpados, eran adornadas por pequeñísimas gemas, en su frente se hallaba una hermosa esmeralda sostenidas por unas perlas que desaparecían en su cabello, y finalmente, en su espalda, dos grandes alas de mariposa color rosa pálido con tonos de verde y morado, surgieron, y al igual que con su rostro, estas poseían, gemas, solo que estas colgaban, de los extremos.

Ahora que había cambiado su forma, acaricio el rostro de Hiccup, su cabello y alas se iluminaban para que empezara su canto:

_Flor que da fulgor,  
>Con tu brillo fiel,<br>Vuelve el tiempo atrás,  
>Volviendo a lo que fue. <em>

La cara de Hiccup se calmaba, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, lo que significaba que ahora soñaba con algo mas tranquilo

_Quita enfermedad,  
>Y el destino cruel,<br>Trae lo que perdí,  
>Volviendo a lo que fue.<br>A lo que fue…_

Dejo de cantar, para cargar a Hiccup, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando al levantarlo no pesaba casi nada, pero no importo moviendo, un poco sus alas para estar a unos 10 centímetros del piso, y voló o floto dependiendo de cómo lo vieran hasta la entrada trasera y abrir la puerta, pero no pudo debido a un candado en forma de cilindro, con cuatro placas circulares con números del 0 al 9,

-…-Rapunzel bufo, coloco su mano en el candado y dijo- Offenes vorhängeschloss

Las placas en el cerrojo, comenzaron a moverse por si mimo, para colocar el código: 3111, la espíritu guardiana ahora simplemente quito el candado y ahora entraba en la, y pudo llevar al castaño a su habitación y lo recostó en su cama. La rubia observo varios dibujos en las paredes del cuarto, eran retratos de sus amigos y familia, pero el que mas le llamo la atención fue uno que tenia la imagen de lo que parecía un árbol con cientos de emblemas, las raíces se encontraban seis sombras diminutas que parecían personas, con ojos rojos y sonrisas siniestras.

_¿Podrán ser "ellos"? Pero si le borraron la memoria, Hiccup ¿Cómo pudo dibujar esto y colgarlo?_

La oji-esmeralda iba a tocar el dibujo, pero cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo, la imagen comenzó a quemarse por un fuego color verde que dejo un humo de la misma tonalidad que dejo el siguiente mensaje:

_Hiccup será nuestro, volverá a trabajar para nosotros, y no habrá nadie que nos detenga. Avísales a tus amiguitos de este mensaje, aunque de paso les avisamos que ustedes son nada más que insectos que aplastaremos, con sumo placer._

_ATTE: LOS AVERNO_

La rubia, no creía ese mensaje tan alarmante, debía decirles a sus amigos lo mas pronto posible, si quería evitar que _"LOS AVERNO"_ se llevaran a Hiccup, pero sabia que si lo dejaba solo, podría sucederle algo al castaño, estuvo pensando en como avisarles a los demás sin abandonar la habitación y entonces la idea llego

-¡Spiegel!–grito rapunzel, haciendo aparecer tres espejos flotantes frente a ella-¡Lassen sie mich meine freunde zu sehen! –ahora los objetos mostran a Toothless, Jack, Merida y Astrid, todos ellos dormidos en sus camas- ¡Türspiegel! –el cristal de los espejos, paso atener una imagen acuosa- ¡Ketten!

Cuatro cadenas, hicieron su aparicion saliendo de las manos de la rubia, atravesando los espejos, para atrapar a los que aparecian en estos, y jalarlos donde se encontraba la oji-esmeralda, aun en su forma de espiritu.

Sus amigos no estaban contentos, por despertarlos de esa manera tan brusca, pero al ver la mirada de miedo de Rapunzel que les explico lo de la nota, todos se tensaron. Nadie podia creer que _"LOS AVERNO"_ esos que habian, utilizado a su querido amigo Hiccup, y desaparecieron, sin dejar rastro duante 8 años, y que ahora quisieran volver por él.

_**En otra parte**_

Era un lugar, lugubre, humedo, oscuro y tenebroso, se encontraba 6 personas encapuchadas, sentadas en sus tronos y frente a ellos, habia otro con la misma vestimenta arrodilandose ante ellos.

-Maestros mios les aviso que la nota fue entregada con exito, los espiritus guardianes, la bruja y el dragon, ya saben que iran, por Hicuup ahora han de estar planeando como protegerlo, tal como lo predijo el Maestro Wind Wilder

-Buen trabajo Black Ice –felicito el de enmedio- ahora te daremos tu recompena, Frozen Night, entregasela

-Sera un placer, Dark Moon- contesto el encapucho sentado al extremo izquierdo, para darle a Black Ice, con una esfera azul que fue absorbida por su cuerpo- Ahora pruebalo en esa pared de ahi

-Como usted ordene, maestro- junto ambas manos en la direccion indicada- Bol'shoy sosul'ki -de sus palmas salió un gran carámbano, que destruyo completamente la pared- muchas gracias, amos. Quiero ver ahora a los Frost decirme debil.

-Ten calma Black Ice, no te dejes llevar, aun debes trabajar de espía para nosotros, entre esos estúpidos, al igual que tus maestros Wind Wilder, y Flamer Light que lo hara próximamente ¿verdad?- pregunto Dark Moon

-Exacto, y la parte de mi plan ya se esta realizando, el idiota de Jack-O Lantern, llegara en poco tiempo, creyendo que ayudara a su querido hermanito.-expreso Flamer Light, quien se sentaba a la derecha del centro- ahora solo falta que, Death Earth, Fire Fang y Frozen Night terminen con sus responsabilidades

-Descuiden, todo ira perfecto, mis cálculos nos fallan, Hiccup despertara sus poderes, en exactamente una semana, y encontrara una puerta al mundo mágico dos días después, y justo en su cumpleaños, el será nuestro de nuevo.-concluyo Wind Wilder, mostrando debajo, de su rostro un sonrisa completamente diabólica- No puedo esperar tanto, ya quiero poseer, su cuerpo completamente, como la vez pasada. Bueno Flamer Light, Black Ice, vámonos a continuar con nuestro espionaje encubierto, Endre sted

Los tres encapuchados desaparecieron, dejando a los otros cuatro prepararse, para el siguiente paso de su plan.

_**Con Hiccup y los demás**_

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntaba Jack- no podemos dejarlo solo ni un minuto, pero tampoco podemos seguirlo todo el tiempo.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, todos preocupados en medio de esa situación tan delicada, sus mentes eran un caos, por no saber que hacer. Astrid no paraba rascar su cabeza, para idear un plan, Mérida caminaba de un lado a otro, Rapunzel lloraba, Toothless acariciaba los cabellos de su Hiccup, y Jack estaba hiperventilándose en el piso.

En cierto momento escucharon a una puerta abrirse, que dieron pasos escuchar a gente a caminando, y luego que subían las escaleras, todos, se pusieron en posición de ataque para defender a su amigo. La puerta estaba abriéndose lentamente, dejando ver a un peli-naranja, de ojos amarillos como velas, vestido de pantalones de cuero, botas militares, guantes de motociclista, también vestía, camiseta gris entallada con la imagen de una calabaza, y por ultimo una chaqueta de cuero con púas en los hombros.

Los chicos pudieron aliviarse, al saber que no era un enemigo, sino que un amigo, nada más que Jack-O Lantern Haddock, espíritu guardián del Halloween, y hermano mayor de Hiccup por 10 años. El peli-naranja, los vio extrañados, pero paso a convertirse a una sonrisa para saludaron.

-Chicos ¿Qué hacen en la habitación de mi hermanito?- pregunto con una sonrisa algo macabra a Toothless y Jack- no pensaban hacerle algo indecente a Hiccup ¿Verdad

-No cl-claro que no, nunca le haríamos eso, ¿Verdad, Drago?

_es mas que obvio que yo no lo haría… frente a las chicas claro_

-Si Jack, ti-tiene razón.

_Esas palabras, casi me hacen vomitar_

-Ok, les creeré… por ahora, pero no vine a asesinar a los pretendientes de Hiccup, lo hice porque _"LOS AVERNO"_ vendrán por mi hermano, y por esa actitud que tenían al verme entrar, supongo que ya lo saben, y venimos ayudarles.

-¿Venimos?-interrogo Astrid-¿Quiénes?

-Seremos Jack-O y yo -apunto ahora, un joven de la misma edad, que el oji-flama. Era un muchacho, alto, musculoso, piel bronceada con tatuajes tribales en los brazos, cabello gris con líneas azules, ojos verde esperanza y orejas de conejo- hola Jack, tiempo sin vernos- sonrió de medio lado

-¿Áster? Me da mucho gusto verte- le sonrió lo mejor que pudo

_Maldición, ¿Por qué tenia que venir ese maldito canguro? ¿Qué no entiende que no me interesa?_

Jack-O les explico a los muchachos, lo que sabia de _"LOS AVERNO"_ y lo que sabia de cada uno de ellos explicándoles a detalle sobre todos.

_**Dark Moon:**__ líder de Los Averno, especializado magia de la oscuridad y dragones, nombre real desconocido_

_**Flamer Light:**__ segundo al mando, especializado en magia de la luz, e ilusiones, nombre real desconocido_

_**Fire Fang: **__especializado en magia de fuego y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, nombre real desconocido_

_**Death Earth: **__único miembro femenino, especializada en magia de la tierra como de la naturaleza,__ nombre real desconocido_

_**Frozen Night: **__especializado en magia de agua y de la termoquinesis, __nombre real desconocido_

_**Wind Wilder:**__ miembro más joven e inteligente, especializado en magia del viento y gravedad, __nombre real desconocido_

_**Black Ice: **__sirvienta de Los averno, no esta especializada en ningún tipo de magia, pero tiene preferencia por la magia de la usada por Frozen Night, actualmente trabaja en espionaje, __nombre real desconocido_

Los muchachos escucharon la poca información a la que tenían acceso, pero no les importaba, su atención ahora estaba en la información sobre Black Ice, así que decidieron hallarla y obligarla a hablar pero faltaba algo y eso era saber

¿Cuál era la verdadera identidad de Black Ice?

* * *

><p>que tal les gusto? ahora es TOOTHCUP VS FROSTCUP VS BUNNYFROST?(NO ME SE EL NOMBRE OFICIAL DE ESTA PAREJA)<p>

PREGUNTA: prefieren que use la palabra conjuro hechizo o tienen alguna idea mejor que pueda usar, para cuando usen su magia como lo hizo rapunzel?

TERMOQUINESIS: CONTROL DE LA TEMPERATURA DE LAS COSAS

tambien les aviso que a mitad de mes empezare mi primer año en la universidad

ESTE MENSAJE FUE PATROCINADO POR LAS INDUSTRIAS CLAUS

INDUSTRIAS CLAUS, CHANTAJEANDO NIÑOS DESDE HACE QUIEN SABE CUANDO

ADVERTENCIA: EL USO EXCESIVO DE LOS PRODUCTOS CLAUS PUEDEN TENER EFECTOS SECUNDARIOS, COMO CAIDA DEL PELO, DESCOLOCACION DE LAS UÑAS, DIERRA EXPLOSIVA, DIARREA IMPLOSIVA, LENGUA DE VACA, CAIDA DEL TRASERO, Y FASCION POR LEER FANFICS YAOI. SI USTED PRESENTA ALGUNOS DE ESTOS SINTOMAS POR FAVOR DEJAR UN COMENTARIO EN FIC MAS CERCANO PARA PROGRAMAR UNA CONSULTA

LAS INDUSTRIAS CLAUS NO SE HACE RESPONSABLE POR NINGUNO DE ESTOS EFECTOS ECUNDARION


	6. Chapter 6

ME COSTO HACER EL CAP DEBIDO A QUE TUVE MUCHAS IDEAS Y NO DUPE COMO ORDENARLAS, Y NO EMPECE A ESCRIBIR SINO HASTA ASE 4HORAS

* * *

><p>CAPITULO VI<p>

Los chicos continuaban en la habitación de Hiccup, planeando la forma de encontrar a Black Ice, pero su atención fue hacia Mérida que planto la duda

-¿Qué haremos con Hiccup? Aún no hemos logrado despertar sus poderes.

-Yo tengo una idea-dijo Toothless- él se encontró con Heather y Stormfly, también hallo un libro de Doma Dragones y me conto que quiere domar un dragón. Eso nos facilita las cosas al menos por la mitad, ahora solo falta despertar sus poderes del otoño.

-¡ESO ES!-grito Rapunzel- si Hiccup se interesara en el mundo mágico eso nos ayudaría mucho, pero como no podemos decírselo de forma directa, lo haremos de manera indirecta.

-…-los demás creían entender las palabras de la rubia- ¿Cómo haremos eso?

-Fácil- sonrió la oji-esmeralda- solo vamos a casa de mi padrastro y le pedimos ayuda. Ustedes saben que él es muy amable, además me debe mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Los chicos aceptaron, cada uno se fue a su destino utilizando diferentes hechizos

-¡Handaki!-Grito Áster. Haciendo aparecer un túnel y luego saltar en este

-¡Lle tân!-Pronuncio Mérida, siendo su cuerpo cubierto por un fuego negro, paral uego desaparcer

-¡Wandel und sandigen platz!- el cuerpo de Rapunzel se convirtio en arena que fue llevada por el viento

-¡Voz'mite menya kholodom!- Jack fue rodeado por una capa de hielo que al derretirse no dejo rastro del ahora albino

-¡Lys ta meg!-una bola de luz salió disparada, llevándose a Astrid consigo

-¡Ciomny kipciur!- las manos de Toothless fueron cubiertas por una sombra dándoles la apariencia de garras, con las que rasguño el aire produciendo un portal por el que salto.

-¡Endre sted!-dijo Jack-O cargando a su hermano en la espalda, ambos al igual que sus amigos desaparecieron.

Solo fueron unos segundo en los que estuvieron separados para llegar a donde querían, el castillo de Meme Sandman el espíritu guardián de los sueños, también era conocido como el único capaz de usar sus hechizos sin pronunciarlos, además de ser el primero en combinar magia de tierra y oscuridad para crear su arena dorada. A paso lento todos se adentraron al castillo hecho por la misma arena dorada que utilizaba su dueño.

Recorrieron cada salón, pasillo y escalera con el que contaba esa edificación, pero no lograban hallar a Meme, en cierto momento el oji-esperanza jalo a al oji-zafiro a un pasillo, el albino iba protestar pero no pudo debido a que fue callado por los labios del peli-.

-¡Áster! ¡Suéltame!- decía Jack, tratando de detenerlo

-Vamos, Jack dame una oportunidad

-Ya te había dado una oportunidad y solo me hiciste daño -lo veía con odio- solo jugaste conmigo

-Por favor lo lamento –lentamente acercaba sus mano a la pálida mejilla del albino, pero este la rechazo- perdóname

Pero Jack simplemente le ignoro, volvió lo más rápido que pudo con los demás. Mientras que Áster se quedaba solo en ese pasillo, castigándose por haber dañado a ese oji-zafiro que ahora lo evitaba pero aun así quería tener a su lado.

No fue hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía una biblioteca que se encontraron con un hombrecito de de ojos, cabellos, y ropa dorada como la arena de la estaba hecha el castillo. El peli-dorado fue a recibirlos muy amablemente, utilizando ademanes.

-Papi Meme, hay algo sumamente serio que debo decirte –dijo Rapunzel, su padrastro la veía con toda su atención y seriedad que poseía- ¡NO ME DISTE NINGUN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS!

-…-el hombrecito rodo sus ojos, chasqueo sus dedos e hizo aparecer una cajita con un moño

-Gracias - la oji-esmeralda abrió la cajita con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero se decepciono al ver que solo era un pedazo de papel, lo leyó y volvió a sonreír con sorpresa en su rostro- ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? –el oji-dorado asintió

-¿Rapunzel?-le llamo la antencion Jack-O - Hiccup, poderes, ayuda, ahora

La rubia comprendió y le pidió a Meme que les ayudara a cumplir la misión que les fue encomendad por El Hombre De La Luna, el hombrecito acepto muy gustosamente y dándoles indicaciones de acostar a Hiccup en una mesa. Cuando ya lo habían hecho el oji-dorado esparció parte de su arena dorada sobre el castaño, la arena empezó a tomar figuras.

Meme hizo unas figuras sobre su cabeza preguntadores que querían que viera el oji-vida en sus sueños. La respuesta de todos fue que le mostrara imágenes del mundo mágico, y así lo hizo, le mostro imágenes del árbol de la vida, un océano con distintas criaturas marinas, un valle en el que convivían todos los dragones, un bosque contenía a las cuatro estaciones al mismo tiempo, y un castillo hecho de piedra teniendo a seis arboles como soportes.

Todo iba perfecto hasta - Bol'shoy sosul'ki –se escucho antes de que fueran atacados por un gran carámbano, ocasionando heridas superficiales en sus cuerpos. Paso un rato hasta que dejaron de estar aturdidos y vieron a un alguien vestido de una túnica azul marino con detalles en gris dándole apariencia de las olas del mar, no podían ver su rostro debido a que era cubierto por una capucha- Que decepción, y yo que esperaba jugar con los juguetes de Hombre De La Luna. Pero veo que no sirven para nada.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Mérida con ira en su voz- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

-¿Qué no es obvio?- interrogo con un tono de burla- soy Frozen Night y vine por queridísimo Hiccup

-¡NI CREAS QUE TE DEJARE LLEVARTE A MI HERMANO ¡Zlobna noz!- entre las manos de Jack-O se matearealizo una espada de aspecto siniestro, la hoja era negra con detalles dorados y el mango era plateado con joyas color violeta. El peli-naranja salto para atacar a Frozen Night, pero antes de hacerlo fue detenido por otro encapuchado de túnica rojo sangre- Pero ¿¡Qué!?

-¡Dwrn trydan!- el encapchado rojo sin previo aviso golpeo al oji-vela ensu estomago con un puñetazo cargado de electricidad.

Todos los presentes escucharon los gritos de dolor que salian de la boca de Jack-O. La oji-esmeralda junto a su padrastro iban encamino ayudarlo-¡Apaki ark!- El camino de ambos rubios fue bloqueado por varios proyectiles hechos de cristal, la vista de ambos se dirigió a la dirección de donde habían venido para encontrar que en unas de las vigas del techo se hallaba un encapuchado de color verde musgo, pero a diferencia de los otros esta tenia una figura femenina.-¡ Shuijing jianyù!- grito la encapuchada produciendo que Meme fuera a rodeados por los cristales y posteriormente atrapado por estos en un bloque solido del mismo material.

-¡NO!- grito la rubia- reciste papi Meme, te sacare de ahí lo mas rápido que pueda. Tú debes ser Death Earth

-Correcto niña tonta ¡Apaki ark!- recito la encapuchada para volver atacar a Rapunzel con el mismos hechizo.

Fue un ataque directo, pero la oji-esmeralda pudo detener la mayor parte usando sus propias como escudo, aunque tuvo como consecuencia la posibilidad de usarlas. Mérida corrió para combatir al encapuchado rojo, el peli-naranja yacía en suelo retorciéndose de dolor a causa del ataque que recién había recibido, el daño fue tal que la espada que había invocado con su hechizo había desaparecido.

-¡Cleddyf tân!-grito la pelirroja, para que entre sus manos se creara un fuego y que de este saliera un espada con la hoja hecha de oro, y el mango era de bronce con grabados rúnicos muy antiguos – Vas a caer Fire Fang.

-Lo mismo digo mocosa, ¡Cleddyf tân! –sentencio el encapuchado para utilizar el mismo hechizo que la oji-turquesa

Ambos comenzaron una lucha con sus espadas, el sonido metálico causado por el choque de sus espadas era frecuente, la técnica usada por Mérida consistía básicamente en usar su velocidad y astucia hasta hallar el momento indicado para utilizar toda su fuerza, mientras que la de Fire Fang era solo atacar sin piedad con todo su poder continuamente y así no perder el tiempo para vencerla. Su lucha era de cerebro contra fuerza, la contienda que se libraba entre ellos era más que pareja, al menos hasta que la espada de la hoja de la espada que pertenecía a la oji-turquesa fue rota para defenderse de un ataque del encapuchado.

-¡MUERE MALDITA MOCOSA!

-¡Lys oks!-fue lo que escucho Mérida esperando que fuera atacada por el arma de su enemigo, pero este no llego levanto su vista y pudo observar a Astrid utilizando un hacha hecha completamente de luz

En esta batalla también comenzaron a participar Jack peleando con Frozen Night y Áster apoyando a Rapunzel ambos contra Death Earth, mientras que Toothless en su forma de dragón protegía el cuerpo de Hiccup, que aun dormía debido a la arena dorada de cualquier escombro que se les acercara. La lucha entre el albino y el encapuchado de azul recién comenzaba, el oji-zafiro voló hasta el techo apuntando con el cayado a su contrincante- ¡Bol'shoy sosul'ki!- del objeto de madera salió un gran carámbano amenazando con herir gravemente a su enemigo.

-¡Butsalsan us khürem!-la gran masa de hielo nunca llego a herirlo, la razón fue que en medio de Frozen Night se creo una barrera de agua hirviendo que derritió el carámbano, haciendo la masa de agua mucho mas grande- No puedo creer que se tan estúpido ¿Sera que solo sabes hechizos de hielo? ¡Usny tashuur!-ahora la gran masa de agua atrapo a Jack con látigos hechos de la misma susatancia

-No...o nece… sito mas que …eso… para vencerte -su respiración era irregular, esa gran cantidad de calor a la que esta atrapado lo debilitaba

-En serio eres estúpido, se supone que el invierno es la estación del agua, tú deberías manejar no solo el hielo, sino también el agua, el vapor la niebla, las nubes, la lluvia y si fueras real mente bueno la sangre dentro de un ser viviente. Pero no, nada más eres un fracaso, ve a tus amigos mira lo bien que utilizan su elemento

Aun que forzado Jack si vio como sus compañeros hacían uso de sus magia sin limitarse, observo como Mérida a pesar de ser tan joven ya era una experta usando el fuego, el rayo, el incremento de fuerza como era de esperarse del espíritu guardián del verano que era ella, Rapunzel no se quedaba atrás, su tierra, arena, plantas, escudos y sanación le dejaban ver como se gano de espíritu guardián de la primavera.

Áster también demostraba sus habilidades parecidas a las de la oji-esmeralda, salvo que este tenía que hechizo que le permitía entregar parte de su energía a sus aliados, pero con el precio debilitaba su cuerpo, pero aun así continuaba luchando aun el punto de colapsar mostrando su determinación y el porque era el espíritu guardan de la esperanza.

Astrid era de las pocas brujas que tenían la magia para utilizar hechizo de luz que consistían mayormente en: el cambio de tamaño, la elasticidad del cuerpo, y el control del tiempo.

Toothless como estaba con su forma de dragón no podía usar su magia, solo contaba con las habilidades que su cuerpo le poseía, pero en su forma de humano era muy bueno en el uso de las sombras, la lectura de mentes y el cambio de cuerpo.

-Ves Jack, ellos si saben como utilizar su potencial, pero tú no, mírate estabas tan limitado en el uso del hielo, que perdiste al uso del primer hechizo. Eres patético. ¡Black Ice trae a la niña!- de la nada apareció otra encapuchada que empujaba a la hermana del oji-zafiro atada y amordaza con grandes lagrimas en sus ojos.- hazlo

-¡NO! ¡EMMA!- grito el albino al ver como su hermanita era apuñalada en el estomago por una daga- ¡DRAGO HUYE! ¡SALVA A HICCUP!

El dragón estaba impactado no creía lo que oía, de repente los demás le dijeron lo mismo, muy apesarado tomo al castaño en su lomo para salir volando de entre los pasillos para poder escapar. Los que se habían quedado peleando, ahora se estaban agotando no falto mucho para que quedaran sin fueras, estaban solo a un golpe para perder sus vidas.

Toothless casi llegaba a la salida solo eran unos cuantos metros para dejar ese lugar convertido en una zona de guerra -¡Leikir!- en ese mismo instante sintió como una de sus alas era atravesada por algo a una gran velocidad, ocasionándole caer pero aun así protegiendo a su Hiccup

-Miren que tenemos aquí, al próximo alfa de los furia nocturnas.- se burlo un encapuchado de color negro con detalles rojo escarlata

-Adivino, tú eres Dark Moon- respondió el oji-toxico ahora como humano

-No, soy el hada de los dientes- dijo sarcástico-¡Leikir!

De nuevo fue atacado por las púas y estas vez noto que su procedencia era de una cola de Nadder que salía del cuerpo del encapuchado-¡Syre!- grito apuntando al cuerpo de inconsciente del oji-vida, Toothless por instinto salto para protegerle recibiendo en su espalda el ataque que era un chorro de acido que quemaba su piel, el peli-negro grito ante el dolor que se produjo debido al hechizo, su sufrimiento fue tal que despertó al que quería proteger.

-¿Toothless? ¿Dónde estamos?

-¡Mork verden!- pronuncio Dark Moon creando una esfera negra detrás de Hiccup, que lo absorbió, a la misma esfera

-¡Toothless ayúdame!- y así el oji-toxico trato de ayudarlo pero cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, la esfera lo había devorado.

* * *

><p>PREGUNTA<p>

EL AMOR ES UN SENTIMENTO O SON VARIOS SENTIMIENTOS?


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO VII

Hiccup había sido absorbido por la esfera creada por Dark Moon, Toothless estaba en el piso sin creer lo que recién había ocurrido, su espalda ardía debido al chorro de ácido que recibió por proteger a su castaño. El encapuchado camino hasta justo a su lado derecho y sin previo aviso dio una pisada en la zona de su cuerpo que había recibido el corrosivo líquido.

Gritos de dolor inundaban cada pasillo de ese edificio de arena dorada, el peli-negro con las fuerzas aun tenia trataba de ponerse de pie, pero era inútil el encapuchado no lo dejaba, un pisotón en su espalda era lo que recibía en cada intento de erguirse. Por un periodo de tiempo continuo tratando de separase del suelo y pelear en iguales condiciones que Dark Moon, mas nada dura para siempre y en ese caso fue la capacidad del oji-toxico para no desmayarse ante el dolor.

Dark Moon sonrío satisfecho, ese peli-negro no le estorbaría por un buen rato, en lo que retiraba su pie del cuerpo inconsciente de Toothless su mirada fue atraída a causa de unas pequeñas escamas color negro, no mas grandes que una moneda. El encapuchado tomo en sus esas laminas de piel de reptil.

_Esto me será muy útil en el futuro_

Ahora el encapuchado a paso lento caminaba mientras arrastraba al inconsciente Toothless jalando su cabellera negra, no fue mucho el tiempo que tardaron para llegar al campo de batalla que alguna vez fue una biblioteca, justo en el centro de la habitación, los demás encapuchados rodeaban a los malheridos amigos del oji-vida, todos mostraban señales de haber luchado hasta donde sus limites les habían permitido.

Mérida presentaba numerosos cortes en su piel, también se podía apreciar que sus manos habían sufrido quemaduras de segundo grado.

Astrid lloraba en el piso por un dolor tan fuerte que no le permitía mover su cuerpo, debido al miedo de causarse mas agonía a sus músculos.

Rapunzel corrió con algo más de suerte, pero no fue mucha, sus hermosas alas fueron agujeradas por los cristales de Death Earth, y su cabello ahora era una maraña de mechones de distintas longitudes.

Jack recibió quemaduras de agua hirviendo en sus manos y pies, ambos con ampollas producidas por el calor.

Áster tosía sangre, uno de sus pulmones había sido perforado por una de sus costillas rotas.

Jack-O desde que recibió el ataque eléctrico Fire Fang estuvo inhabilitado para pelear, ocasionándole mareos y espasmos, señal de que la electricidad estaba muy presente en su sistema nervioso.

Emma intentaba colocarse en posición fetal para, evitar que la sangre continuara saliendo de la herida causada por el arma que la apuñalo.

-Vámonos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos-pronuncio Dark Moon, haciendo aparecer la esfera negra.

-Esta pelea fue una perdida de tiempo, eran demasiado débiles- resalto Fire Fang

-Y lentos- apoyo Death Earth

-Además de inútiles- apunto Frozen Night, quien veía al albino tratar de acercarse a su hermana para consolarla.

Los encapuchados tomaron camino siendo seguidos por la esfera, y sin impórtales el destino de sus "enemigos", pero para "LOS AVERNO" ellos ni si quiera podían llamarse así, solo fueron un desperdicio de magia y tiempo que pudieron haber usado en algo mas productivo. Se podía escuchar como sus pasos se acercaban para salir de esa habitación, hasta que el ruido de algo quebrándose llego a sus oídos.

Sus cabezas volteaban de un lado a otro, para percibir el origen de ese estrepitoso crujido, pero luego percibieron el sonido de algo descascarando, voltearon hacia atrás y notaron como la esfera se igual que un huevo, cada vez que un una sección de lo que seria el cascaron era rota dejaba ver una luz. Todos observaban sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, de un momento a otro lo que restaba de la esfera exploto en una un destello de luz.

Hubo un periodo de tiempo en el que el fulgor estuvo presente, en que no hubo el menor sonido, solo era un silencio tan profundo que ensordecía, cuando todo el brillo y calma desaparecieron, notaron que caían plumas blancas delicadamente hasta el piso, y justo donde alguna vez estuvo la esfera negra, ahora se encontraba a Hiccup con un majestuoso par de alas blancas, en sus mano se hallaba un arco dorado, y en su espalda un carcaj con flechas doradas.

-Ustedes pagaran por lo que le hicieron a mis amigos -sentencio el oji-vida, mientras preparaba una flecha para ser lazada contra los encapuchados- ¡Ekriktikós!

El proyectil fue disparado, su velocidad era impresionante, en un momento estaba en el arco del oji-vida, para luego estar clavado en el suelo creando una fuerza explosiva atacando a los encapuchados. Hiccup de manera continua lanzaba sus flechas, había una gran presencia de precisión cada uno de los proyectiles caía ante sus pies. La velocidad con la que el castaño atacaba, producía una lluvia de flechas contra sus enemigos.

Las flechas del oji-vida finalmente se habían acabado, los encapuchados tenían apariencia de haberse agitado por correr una corta distancia, Dark Moon veía a Hiccup con ira, así que decidido corrió directo hacia el castaño- ¡Syre! – grito y de la boca del encapuchado de negro salía un chorro de liquido verde- ¡Krános!- sentencio el menor, para que el carcaj donde alguna vez estuvieron sus flechas doradas, pasara a convertirse en un casco etilo griego en la cabeza de Hiccup.

El acido se acercaba peligrosamente, pero el castaño ni se inmutaba para esquivarlo, solo eran necesarios treinta centímetros, para que aquel liquido corrosivo llegara al rostro del oji-vida, mas este nunca llego a tocarle, todo debido a que desde el yelmo una barrera en forma de domo protegía a quien lo usara.

-¡Leikir!- gruño Dark Moon, haciendo aparecer debajo de su túnica negra una cola de Nadder con sus púas listas para ser lanzadas ante su enemigo.

-¡Leikir!-le imito el castaño.

Ambos contrincantes se observaban diligentemente, preparándose para que su enemigo diera el primer golpe, la paciencia del encapucho fue poca ante tan poca acción, sin importarle ni un segundo comenzó moviendo su cola, para luego saltar y atacar desde lo alto a Hiccup con sus púas venenosas, pero el resultado fue el mismo que con el anterior. El oji-vida espero a que el último dardo que provenía del apéndice de Dark Moon, fuera destruido por su barrera. Lo siguiente que supo el encapuchado fue que era atacado gravemente, todo debido a que el castaño pudo reproducir con mayor éxito que el suyo.

La suerte parecía estar de lado del encapuchado, ya que había podido evitar algunas de esas púas, eso era lo que creía, no fueron ni cinco segundos cuando noto la extraña forma en que Hiccup movía sus cola, ahora sin esos dardos venenosos, porque de repente sentía como en su espalda comenzaba a sentir varios piquetes y que de ellos se emitía un liquido que recorría sus torrente sanguíneo. No fue mucho el tiempo que duro antes de caer piso boca-bajo.

La mirada de Hiccup estaba en la dirección donde se encontraba Frozen Night, quien intentaba sanar parte de sus heridas provocadas por las flechas lanzadas por el oji-vida. El encapuchado azul levanto su vista, para darse cuenta que era observado por el castaño que se mantenía en un vuelo por sus esplendorosas alas blancas.

-¡Apateónas!- anuncio Hiccup cambiando la apariencia de su arco por el de un cayado parecido al del albino- ¡Drepáni katepsygména!- una corriente helada cruzo rodeando el cuerpo del castaño, y luego concentrase en el bastón entre sus manos, cubriéndolo de una capa de hielo, terminando en la parte superior dándole la apariencia de una guadaña-¡Emprós!- sus alas desaparecieron, y el casco que llevaba puesto se transformo en un peto, que solo cubría el lado de su pecho donde hallaba su corazón.

El oji-vida ahora parado en el suelo, corrió justo enfrente del encapuchado de azul, este a duras penas podía moverse debido a que la mayor parte de sus heridas eran en las plantas de sus pies, el hielo de la guadaña solo toco el piso, y este instantáneamente se congelo. Frozen Night al igual que Dark Moon se enfureció, haciéndolo atacar al castaño ferozmente-¡Butsalsan us khürem! ¡Usny tashuur!- de la nada una gran masa de agua hirviente tomo formas de tentáculos, listo para atrapar a Hiccup.

Esos látigos de agua comenzaron a dar golpes, en todas las direcciones para herir a su enemigo, con su gran temperatura que podía calar hasta lo más profundo del hueso. Hiccup esquivaba los ataques de forma impresionante, casi como si eso hubiera sido ensayado- ¡Tsímpima!- pronuncio el oji-vida, invocando ahora otra cola, pero esta tenia mas la apariencia de un aguijo listo para inyectar su veneno. Hiccup volvió a correr rumbo al encapuchado de azul, y esta vez su agilidad era mayor era casi como ver aun un gimnasta olímpico haciendo su rutina.

Uno de los tentáculos iba golpearlo por completo en todo su cuerpo, Hiccup como reflejo coloco su guadaña frente así mismo, justo en el momento en que el agua toco la hoja de hielo, ese gran torrente de agua se congelo en el instante y cayendo al piso. Frozen Night estaba estupefacto ante tal poder, la congelación continua avanzando de ritmo acelerado, y de repente sintió el pinchazo de la cola de Hiccup, causándole una parálisis en todo su cuerpo, pareciendo una estatua sin vida.

Aquella gran masa de hielo cayo, causándolo su destrucción en miles de pedazos-¡Trypáni!- solo eso se escucho decir al oji-vida antes de que fuera sepultado por todo esos escombros congelados. Mientras todo eso pasaba la encapuchada de verde, no entendía como un simple muchacho de 14 años había vencido a sus dos compañeros con tan poco esfuerzo. En un instante Death Earth percibía varias vibraciones bajo sus pies, ella al no quería lo mismo que sus aliados, tomo la decisión de pelear de manera mas defensiva que los otros.

Un agujero aprecio en el piso, para dar la entrada de Hiccup, ahora lo que había sido el peto en su pecho, era en ese momento una armadura ligera, y el cayado se convirtió en taladros adheridos a la coraza del oji-vida, estas se movían de manera independiente para moverse bajo tierra.

-¡Apaki ark!- Pronuncio para que cristales aparecieran desde el suelo, para rodearla. Death Earth hizo un además con sus manos de dar vueltas, y justo eso fue lo que esos minerales que la envolvían hicieron. Esa coraza cristalina comenzó a moverse justo donde Hiccup se encontraba.

El oji-vida salto para caer de picada al piso y crear gracias a su armadura un agujero y luego salir por otro. Este proceso se repitió una gran cantidad de veces, hasta que la encapuchada, estuvo rodeada por esos hoyos. Ahora ella fue sorprendida antes de poder siquiera atacar, fue emboscada por los taladros que salían de los hoyos, estando algunos conectados a cadenas seguramente de la armadura del castaño, y otro flotaban sin estar atados a nada. En poco tiempo ella al igual que sus compañeros fue vencida.

Fire Fang y Black Ice fueron los mas afectados por las flechas que Hiccup lanzo desde el principio, y no tenían las fuerzas para salir.

-Espero que hallan entendido, que con mis amigos nadie se mete –dijo Hiccup saliendo de la tierra- solo usare unos hechizos mas con ustedes y luego se irán. ¡Blof¡- ahora su armadura y taladros se convertían en un farol de color dorado que floto en medio de la habitación-¡Aporraron!- una extraña luz, era desprendida de todos los encapuchados, y luego separarse de us cuerpos para entrar dentro del la lámpara.- ahora váyanse que no quiero verlos de nuevo- y de la nada todos ellos desapreciaron como si hubieran sido teletransportados.

El oji-vida tomo su farol, ahora brillante entre sus manos, camino donde se encontraban sus amigos, estos no sabían como fue que todo eso había pasado. Ellos que ni siquiera podían con uno de los encapuchas, mientras que Hiccup pudo pelar contra tres de manera seguida.

-Chicos, lamento mucho lo que paso. Todo fue culpa mia.

-¿Hiccup?- pregunto su hermano- ¿Cómo sabes tantos hechizos?

-Cuando estuve dentro del Mork verden de Dark Moon. Pude recordar parte de lo que me paso, antes que me borraran la memoria. Además de unos cuantos hechizos. Pero ahora no hablen que debo curarlos. ¡Paradosei tin enérgeia!

La luz dentro del farol salió, para entrar dentro de los cuerpos de los amigos de Hiccup, incluso las heridas mas serias fueron curadas, la apuñalada de Emma desapareció, pero si dejo un ligero dolor en su estomago pero podría soportarlo. Hiccup sonrio al ver a sus amigos mejorar pero aun asi les pidió a que fueran a un hospital. Y así lo hicieron, solo que a uno del mundo mágico.

Cada uno de los amigos del oji-vida fue hospitalizado, todos poseían su propia habitación mientras se recuperaban. El castaño entro al cuarto de su mejor amigo para poder hablar a solas con él.

-Toothless- el oji-toxico volteo- quería agradecerte por cuidarme todo este tiempo.

-No es nada Hic. Eres alguien muy importante para mi

-Bueno, espero que ahora que recupere parte de mis recuerdos nos entendamos mejor que ahora. Y como te daré algo súper especial para que no olvides este dia.

Hiccup se acerco a su amigo, colocando su mano en la entrepierna del peli-negro. Con movimientos lentos comenzó a estimular esa zona tan sensible en la anatomía masculina, Toothless estaba sorprendido y excitado, por su amigo y eso que apenas comenzaba.

El castaño aumento el ritmo de sus caricias, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de su amigo. La mano de Hiccup se humedecía a causa del líquido pre seminal del pelinegro. El oji-toxico casi grita al sentir algo pasar por el glande su pene, baja su vista para hallarse con que Hiccup pasaba su lengua lentamente, saboreándolo sin el mas mínimo miedo.

La vista de ambos se conecto por un momento, el oji-vida continúo con su labor sin romper el contacto visual. Pasando su lengua por cada sección de la anatomía de Toothless para que siguiera disfrutando. El peli-negro, con mano firme tomo la cabeza del castaño, obligándolo a atragantarse con el gran miembro de Toothless.

De la boca de Hiccup se podía notar como salía una gran cantidad de salía combinada con el liquido pre seminal, sus ojos estaban medio llorosos y su garganta estaba hasta el fondo completamente llenas por su mejor amigo sin dejarle respirar. El peli-negro aumentaba constante mente el ritmo sin pausarse. Solo eran solo unos segundos en los que saco su miembro de la boca de Hiccup, para descargar todo su semen en la cara de su oji-vida.

Toothless aun estaba rendido por la pelea, por lo que quedo dormido, Hiccup saco un pañuelo y limpio su cara sin dejar rastro del crimen. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a uno de los pabellones mas alejados y entrar en la morgue, para hallarse con uno de los encapuchados.

-¿Qué quieres Black Ice?- pregunto molesto

-Nada, solo vengo a recordarte que debes cumplir la parte del trato que hiciste con Wind Wilder

-Lo cumpliré, dile que no se preocupe. Y no te me acerques no quiero nada que ver contigo.

-Pero si estamos del mismo lado.

Hiccup no respondió simplemente salió de la habitación y ver a sus amigos.

_Espero haber tomado la decisión correcta_


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VIII

Hiccup aun se encontraba en el hospital, pero en ese momento esperaba a los padres de sus amigos, y a los suyos también. Llevaba alrededor de quince minutos esperando la llegado de los progenitores, aunque la verdad el estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres al ver lo en el mundo mágico?

Los primeros en llegar fueron los padres de Mérida, quienes se sorprendieron de sobremanera al encontrarlo.

-¿Hiccup?-pregunto Elinor una mujer de cabello negro, ojos color café- ¿Enserio eres tú?

-No puedo creerlo- señalo Fergus que tenía los mismos rasgos que su hija pero en versión masculina.- ven dame un abrazo

-Los extrañe mucho- le entrego el abrazo- vengan los llevare con Mérida

Y asi lo hizo, llevándolos a la habitación de la pelirroja. Después de ellos siguieron los demás, la madre de Astrid que era un reflejo mayor de su hija pero un poco más "rellenita", poco después fueron los padres de Toothless ambos con el cabello negro, y ojos verde toxico, luego fue la madre de Rapunzel también un vivo reflejo de su hija.

Los que llegaron después eran los padres de Jack y Emma, su madre poseía los rasgos de su hija combinado con su cabello albino y ojos azul zafiro, y su padre era un yeti de gran pelaje color café con mechones blancos.

-¿GRRRR RRRRR GRR R?- pregunto el yeti al oji-vida

-Disculpe señor Overland no entendí

-Él preguntaba donde están nuestros hijo- dio a entender la albina- perdona no nos presentamos adecuadamente, soy Jacqueline Frost y el mi esposo Phil Overland

-Vengan, sus hijos están en habitaciones separadas pero continuas- avanzaron hasta el pasillo con las puerta de los cuartos en los que estaban los hijos de los Overland Frost – esta es la Jack y la de la derecha es de Emma.

-RGRRRGRR- agradeció Phil

-De nada señor

Ambos adultos entraron a la habitación de su hija, la razón de eso era debido a lo del apuñalamiento de la menor, además del hecho de ser la más joven y su única niña. También se preocupaban por Jack, pero el al ser el mayor ya sabia cuidarse solo.

El castaño pensó que seria buena idea, ir a preguntar ciertas cosas al albino. Respiro hondamente para calmar sus nervios, lentamente acercaba su mano al pomo de la puerta, la alejo de inmediato, la verdad es que él estaba asustado. ¡No!, él ya no era un niño, era un adolescente. No tenía razón de tener miedo.

Ahora, mas decidido que antes, acercaba su mano al pomo de la puerta, pero la misma se abrió por si misma, dejando ver a un enojado oji-esperanza, que solo frunció mas el seño al hallarse al castaño. El peli-gris simplemente entro en su habitación de hospital, cerrando la puerta azotándola.

El oji-vida estaba confundido por lo que acababa de ver, aun asi entro en la habitación del albino. Al entrar, el oji-zafiro estaba con una mirada triste y sombría, que desapareció al ver a Hiccup entrar.

-Ven, pasa adelante- pido cortésmente jack

- Esta bien, Jack quería preguntarte ciertas cosas -confeso sonrojando su pecosas mejillas

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Veras, recuerdo parte de mi pasado, pero hay cosas que están borrosas, como el ¿Qué es un espíritu guardián? se que soy uno, al igual que los otros, aunque no se que sea.

-Yo te explico, existen los espíritus, cuya función primaria es dar los cambios en la naturaleza y otras cosas, mientras que los guardianes cuidan a los humanos y espíritus, por ultimo los espíritus guardines estamos para mantener en equilibrio al mundo humano y mágico. ¿Alguna otra duda?

-Si, desde que entraste al hospital te he notado algo depresivo, ¿Te sucede algo?

-Es solo que, pienso en lo que me dijo Frozen Night, sobre que mi limito mucho mi elemento, al solo sabe congelar las cosas

-Pero ¿Tú crees que tiene razón?

-No lo se. En parte creo que tiene razón, pero por otro lado me niego a aceptar que es verdad.

Tanto el castaño como el albino, prefirieron cambiar el tema. A uno más ligero y no tan oscuro. Platicaron sobre trivialidades, anécdotas, etc. En tan solo un media hora, ya sabían casi todo el otro, estaban entre risas.

-Oye Hiccup, ¿Qué le paso, a las armas que usabas para tus hechizos?

- Son estas- dijo mostrándole una cadenita de oro, y un dije den forma de hoja también de oro- les diste forma para ser mas discreto.

-Vaya, me gustaría poder hacer eso- su cara entristeció- creo que si soy un inútil, después de todo.

- Sabes, creo que te podre ayudar. Pero debo investigar para estar seguro. Las musas existen ¿verdad? - asintió -con eso te ayudare. Iremos a Grecia, solo nosotros dos

-¿¡Qué!? -Pregunto sorprendido el oji-zafiro- ¿Tú y yo solos, en Grecia?

Hiccup afirmo. El albino no tendría problemas en salir del hospital, prácticamente ya estaba dado de alta, solo necesitaba una firma del doctor y listo, ya podría empacar para irse con el oji-vida a buscar a las musas, aunque el oji-zafiro desconociera la forma en como podrían ayudarle, ellas solo eran los espíritus guardianes de las arte hasta donde sabia, ¿Qué tenían que ver con el elemento agua?

El castaño salió, aun debía encontrarse con sus padres para que visitaran a Jack-O. De nuevo se encontraba esperando a sus padres, otra vez los nervios poseían su cuerpo no fue hasta que ya estaba atardeciendo, que pudo notar a un dragón con dos pares de alas, ojos color amarillos, cara aplanada unas especies de de bigotes color anaranjado y unos cuernos, toda la parte superior de su cuerpo es de color marrón anaranjado, mientras que su zona inferior es de color naranja claro.

En el lomo del dragón se encontraba su madre, montándolo con una gran sincronización entre ambos, era casi como si se comunicaran por telepatía, la criatura se descendió con suavidad para que su jinete bajar de igual manera. La cara de la castaña era un poema, solo caminaba lentamente donde se encontraba su hijo, acerco su mano a la mejilla de su hija algo dudosa, como si solo fuera una ilusión que desaparecía al momento de tocarlo, pero no ocurrió.

Valka no creía lo que pasaba en ese momento, no fue hasta que recibió un cálido abrazo de parte de su hijo. Ese acto le enseño que esa era la realidad, su pequeño Hiccup estaba con ella, no debería ocultarle mas tiempo sus orígenes, podría enseñarle a domar dragones, le enseñaría los secretos de cada especia, pero lo mas importante, quizás con esto cabía la posibilidad de juntar a su familia de nuevo.

_Espero que papa se alegre también. Tal vez con esto logre enorgullecerlo._

Hiccup guiaba a su madre a que visitara a su hermano mayor, cuando entraron se hallaron al peli-naranja platicando con el oji-esmeralda, Áster al igual que la vez anterior, salió frunciendo el ceño al ver al oji-vida, mientras que Jack-O tenia una apariencia burlona en su rostro.

-Jack-O –le llamo su madre- ¿Estas mejor? ¿Ya te atendieron? ¿Quién es tu doctor? ¿Por qué no esta aquí? ¿Ya comiste? ¿Qué comiste? ¿Qué te han recetado? –Valka preguntaba sin dar la oportunidad de hablar a su hijo mayor de contestarlas, al menos hasta que lastimo.

-Si. Si. La abuela Gothi. A hora esta en su descanso. Si. Sopa de pollo. Descanso -contesto a cada pregunta de su madre en el mismo orden que había preguntado.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron ahí aprovecharon, le explicaron al menor todo lo que necesitaría, de ahora en adelante cuando estuviera en el mundo mágico, le enseñaron los nombres de los lugares, que había visto en los sueños dados por Meme que eran: El Árbol de la vida, El océano Del Olvido, El Valle Salvajibestia, La Arboleda Del Tiempo, y por ultimo El Sepulcro De Los Héroes. Incluso le contaron la historia de cómo el Mundo Mágico fue creado.

**_EL ARBOL DE LA VIDA, LA PUERTA, EL CERROJO Y LA LLAVE_**

_Apenas habían pasado unos cuantos milenios, desde que los mega alfas comenzaron su sueño para proteger al mundo en el futuro. Y como ellos habían querido, el guardián que crearon vigilaba y velaba, para proteger a todos los seres vivientes como se le había ordenado desde que fueron creados._

_Los seres que fueron creados por, los mega alfas con el pasar del tiempo se multiplicaron, en ese entonces el mundo estaba poblado por seres mágicos y no mágicos, viviendo en paz y harmonía. Se respetaban, se amaban e incluso se emparejaban y mostraban a sus hijos como fruto de su amor. Todo era perfecto._

_Una noche de luna llena, apareció un mal presentimiento de parte del guardián, sentía como si una ráfaga de oscura de hielo hubiera entrado en su alma, y en el de cualquier ser vivo. No fue hasta el día siguiente, que vio como las partes malvadas de esos seres que debía proteger se hacían mas presentes._

_Los seres no mágicos, empezaron a envidiar a los que poseían magia, y estos últimos solo los presumían, para enojar más a los primeros. La envidia los cegó, haciéndolos crear la peor invención que jamás hubieran pensado a la que llamaron GUERRA. Esa palabra fue el inicio para que fueran tomadas las vidas de muchos inocentes._

_El guardián observaba desde el cielo sin poder hacer algo, no importara cuanto tratara eso que llamaron GUERRA era como una bestia sin control, que devoraba y destruía todo lo que estuviera su paso, en resumen, era imposible de detener. No fue hasta que noto a un pequeño brote que salía en el suelo ensangrentado, que entendió lo que debería hacer._

_Finalmente era el día, en que el guardián acabaría con la guerra con ayuda de un ser mágico, casi tan poderoso como él, el guardián junto con el ser mágico concentraron su magia en el brote que apenas salía del suelo. El retoño absorbió la energía que se le fue dada, el que anteriormente era un pequeño brote, se convirtió en un gigantesco árbol. Todos los seres mágicos del mundo se convirtieron en magia y fueron absorbidos por el gran árbol._

_El guardián borro la memoria de los únicos seres no mágicos, que posteriormente se llamarían humanos. Dejando a todos los seres que poseían magia como historias y nada mas que eso. Pero lo que no sabían, era que las criaturas que fueron enviadas a otro mundo creado, junto al guardián y el ser mágico._

_Los seres mágicos podrían viajar entre los mundos, pero no deberían de usar su magia ante los humanos. La única forma que tenían para viajar era usar el mismo árbol que acabo con la guerra. El árbol se convirtió en al puerta entre mundos, lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás era que, en ese entonces poseía dos emblemas, una luna en cuarto creciente y el otro el de una hoja seca. Ambos irradiaban luz, como señal de que todo se encontraba bien._

_Con el pasar del tiempo, el árbol estuvo apunto de morir, debido a que se alimentaba de la magia de quienes lo crearon, pero esta al no ser suficiente, comenzó a marchitarse. Otros seres mágico con gran poder tomaron la decisión de alimentar con su magia al árbol que les ayudo a acabar de guerra. Y asi en su corteza se crearon mas emblemas como muestra de quienes los alimentaban eran de fiar, los nuevos emblemas poseían las formas de: una flor de loto, un pata oso cubierta en llamas y un copo de nieve._

_Desde ese día el árbol aumento su fuerza y creo mas puertas al mundo humano. Los escudos creados en su corteza siempre brillaban con total intensidad. Pero se dice, que si uno llegara a apagarse significaba que el siguiente heredero que debería alimentar con su magia al Árbol De La Vida, moriría en miso día que oficialmente en el espíritu guardián que representara ese escudo._

_Desde ese día se cuenta este verso al verso:_

_"__Árbol De La Vida, tu eres una puerta a otro mundo._

_Pero eres el cerrojo ante otro._

_Y algún día tu serás la llave para de ambos."_

**_FIN_**

Cuando la historia termino, Hiccup ya se había dormido, fue llevado a su habitación en casa de su madre. Donde pudo descansar, hasta que sentía una incomodidad en sus muñecas, pues estas se hallaban atrapadas por grilletes. En su cuerpo pasaba la sensación de que alguien lo besaba por doquier. Forzó su vista hasta que finalmente pudo divisar una cabeza, pero no vio ningún rasgo. Solo escucho que decía.

-Te hare mío o dejo de llamarme Flamer Light.

* * *

><p>preguntas:<p>

xq ya no comentan?

quieren que hipo sea violado?


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO IX

El oji-vida lloraba al saber lo que le esperaba. ¡IBA A SER VIOLADO! El no quería que eso sucediera, pero era obvio no podría hacer nada para detener lo inevitable. Hiccup podía sentir como las manos de Flamer Light recorrían su cuerpo, ocasionándole una sensación de miedo y asco combinados.

-¡Vas a tener sexo conmigo y te gustara! ¿¡Entendiste!?- pregunto dándole una cachetada- ¡RESPONDEME!

-S-si -su voz se quebraba. No supo cuando ni por que, pero recibió otro golpe

-¡CUANDO TE PIDA HABLAR LLAMAME "AMO"! ¡HAZLO!

-Si, Amo

Flamer light sonrió con satisfacción, lujuria y sadismo mezclados. Pero para no arriesgarse demasiado de que el castaño reconociera su rostro, coloco su mano sobre los ojos verde de vida de Hiccup -¡Uten lys!- el oji-vida no tardo en darse cuenta de lo que había hecho su violador, justo cuando aparto su mano se dio cuenta de que lo había cegado.

El violador rio sonoramente ante la expresión de terror de su presa, ahora mucho mas indefensa de lo que ya estaba. Sin importarle en lo más mínimo, la integridad física del castaño, lo toma para estampar su cara contra la pared. Los grilletes aún continuaban sujetando sus muñecas, y ante al acto tan brusco que recibió el leve desgarre en sus articulaciones dejando ver un hilo de sangre cruzar su piel.

Hiccup solo se concentraba en el dolor de su de sus manos, al menos hasta que sintió como el miembro de Flamer Light era frotado contra su trasero. Ya era el momento que tanto temía, iba ser violado y por si fuera poco también seria su primera. De pronto el oji-vida percibo un horrible dolor recorrió su cuerpo, podía sentir como su violador lo embestía salvajemente llegando hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

-¡DE-DETEN-TE!-suplicaba llorando

-¡CALLATE!- azoto la cabeza de Hiccup contra la pared-¡TU ERES MI JUGUETE Y JUGARE CONTIGO!

El golpe en su cráneo lo dejo muy aturdido, apenas y tenia un idea de la realidad, que desapareció cuando el oji-vida cayo desmayado. El violador sonrió, ya no tendría ninguna interferencia para poseer a Hiccup. Continúo penetrándolo ahora con mucho mas salvajismo que antes, mientras repartía varia marcas por todo su cuerpo, en la espalda, el pecho y especialmente el cuello.

Cambiaba constantemente de posición, solo para buscar cual le daría mas placer al estar dentro de la estreches del castaño. Fueron horas en las que estuvo maltratando el pequeño cuerpo de Hiccup, horas en que lo marco completamente y siempre eyaculando en su interior cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

Finalmente había saciado su libido, ahora Flamer Light estaba sentado desnudo junto al cuerpo inconsciente del oji-vida. Se podía como un charco de semen y sangre emanaba del ano del castaño. El violador tomo una túnica de color blanco opaco con detalles negros, que llevaba puesta antes de divertirse con el cuerpo den castaño. En ese momento recordó porque lo había hecho en primer lugar.

_Tráeme un mechón del cabello del cabello de Hiccup._

Esas eran las palabras que recordaba, la orden por parte de Dark Moon. Colocándose su túnica y ocultando su rostro con la capucha, se acerca para tomar un mechón entre sus manos abre la boca y pronuncia- ¡Lys klor!- corto el pedazo de cabello con ayuda de unas garras invocadas por el hechizo. Obteniendo lo que había buscado y mas se disponía a irse, pero antes debía regresar al oji-vida o si no su plan se arruinaría completamente. Bufando, coloco su mano en dirección al cuerpo inconsciente de Hiccup -¡Lys ta meg!- lo hizo desparecer con una esfera de luz.

El encapuchado salió de la habitación en la que, hasta hace poco había terminado de satisfacer sus mas bajos instintos, con ayuda del cuerpo del oji-vida. Justo estaba saliendo del umbral era puerta, cuando una ligera ráfaga de aire paso entre los pasillo hechos de roca, pertenecientes al edificio donde se encontraban. El vestido de color blanco se volteo, y pudo ver a otro vestido igual a él, solo que este vestía de color plateado.

Se pudo apreciar una sonrisa ladeada en los labios del Flamer Light, se acerco a Wind Wilder, y al estar frente a este lo toma del mentón y lo besa apasionadamente, sin dejar un segundo para respirar. Hasta que finalmente se separan.

-¿Te divertiste mucho?-pregunto Wind Wilder- espero que hallas recordado que, el cuerpo de Hiccup me pertenece a mi, y solo a mi.

-No Te pongas celoso- volvió a besarlo de la misma manera- recuerda tu eres mi lindo hermano menor. Ven acompáñame a mi cuarto, y te demostrare cuanto te amo.

Y asi como uno apareció, esos dos desaparecieron para satisfacer la lujuria de sus cuerpos, deseosos de placer sexual.

**~O~**

_Con Hiccup_

El castaño se encontraba en su cama, aun no había despertado debido al golpe que recibió en chocar su cráneo contra la pared. Su cuerpo seguía desnudo, lo único que vestía eran las múltiples marcas dejadas en cada centímetro de su anatomía. El semen y la sangre continuaban fluyendo en su interior, manchando las que laguna vez fueron unas hermosas sabanas blancas, ahora eran ensuciadas, por los fluidos que eran la evidencia del crimen que había sufrido el pequeño oji-vida.

No fue hasta al cabo de una horas que, cuando los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron, pero había algo diferente, ese brillo que alguna vez tuvieron había desaparecido por completo, lo que dejo en su lugar solo era un verde opaco casi muerto, era casi como si su alma hubiera sido arrancada de su cuerpo. El castaño seguía aturdido y asustado, su mente era un desastre, lo que lo guiaba en ese momento no eran nada mas que sus instintos de autoprotección.

Se cubrió con sus sabanas y enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas, quería sentirse protegido, pero aun no era suficiente. Y entonces lo recordó, se movió lo más rápido que pudo, aunque se arrepintió al sentir el horrible dolor en sus caderas. Pero no se detuvo, metiendo la mano bajo la cama se guio por su tacto hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba. De debajo de la cama saco una caja de zapatos y al abrirla, saco un muñeco de peluche color azul, cuernito amarillos, y ojos de botón

El castaño lloro, y abrazo al dragoncito de juguete, que había tenido desde que apenas era un bebe, según recordaba, él le tuvo miedo a ese inofensivo juguete. Muchas veces trato de deshacerse de el, mas siempre lograba regresar de alguna manera que desconocía, y todavía a no la descubría, era como si el muñeco no deseara dejarlo solo, porque lo cuidaba.

_No quiero que me hagan daño. No quiero que la gente sufra por mi culpa._

_¿Por qué esto me sucede a mí?_

Eso eran los pensamientos que rondaban por la mente del castaño. Durante su lucha interna nunca dejo de abrazar a su dragoncito, lo apretaba más contra su pecho para sentir que ese muñeco lo protegería, sin importar el peligro. En ese momento recordó lo que había prometido el día anterior.

_-Iremos a Grecia, solo nosotros dos_

Esa promesa que había hecho con Jack apenas hace un día, la cumpliría. No dejaría que el hecho de que, recién lo hayan violado los detendría. Ayudaría a Jack a mejorar, lo haría, ayudaría a sus demás amigos, y asi detendría a esos villanos que tanto daño le han causado.

**~O~**

_En otro lugar_

Ruidos de maquinas trabajando era lo único se escuchaba, pero para ser mas especifico eran computadoras, conectadas a cuatro tanques de vidrio con un misterioso liquido en su interior. Dentro de esos contenedores solo se apreciaba a ver una luz fluorescente de color verde, brevemente se podían ver unas burbujas pasar. Frente a los artefactos se encontraban unas placas: «Proyecto Skrill » era lo que tenía escrito para los dos tanques de la izquierda.

En los dos tanques de la derecha había también una placa, pero esta decía «Proyecto Winter». Todos los encapuchados se encontraban contemplado los depósitos de agua. El encapuchado plateado, se encontraba en la computadora conectada a los contenedores, pulsando las teclas e introduciendo códigos.

-Ya esta todo listo- anuncio el de color plata- Black Ice, trae las muestras e introdúcelas en las bandejas de las incubadoras

Su sirvienta acato las órdenes de unos sus amos. En sus manos llevaba lo que se podía apreciar lo que serian las muestras que le habían pedido, eran las escamas negras de Toothless, los cabellos de Hiccup y por ultimo eran unos cabellos albinos de Jack, que debieron haberse cortado durante su ultime pelea.

Se acerco alas dos incubadoras de la izquierda, oprimiendo un botón en la zona baja de estas apareció una bandeja, en la que coloco una escama para cada tanque y unos cuantos mechones de Hiccup. Repitió el proceso con los contenedores de la derecha pero en esta coloco los cabellos del albino junto con los del castaño.

Las bandejas donde habían sido colocadas las muestras, se retrajeron dejando a su contenido flotando, por el extraño liquido.

El que se encargaba de la computadora sonrió, era momento de que comenzaran, con la siguiente parte de ambos proyectos. Colocando su mano en una perillas del panel de control, de la computadora, girándola provocando que en las incubadoras cruzara una descarga eléctrica, aumento el nivel eléctrico, mientras trataba de introducir un liquido en las capsulas.

Prosiguió sin detenerse, en una pequeña pantalla observaba las lecturas de todos los tanques. No fue hasta que hubo un cambio en los análisis que decidió parar. Ya estaba hecho, habían logrado subir un escalón más para llegar a su meta. Volteándose observo a sus compañeros esperando saber las noticias que Wind Wilder les tenía.

-Les informo que los proyectos: Skrill y Winter, han comenzado exitosamente. Los sujetos maduraran lo suficiente a término de mes. Hasta entonces, solo serán simples embriones.

* * *

><p>PREGUNTA:<p>

CUAL ES LA PAREJA PERFECTA PARA EL MATON DE UN COLEGIO?

A- EL NERD

B- EL POPULAR

C- EL DEPORTISTA

D- OTRO MATON

E- UN MAESTRO

PREGUNTA:

CUAL ES LA PAREJA PERFECTA PARA EL MATON DE UN COLEGIO?

A- EL NERD

B- EL POPULAR

C- EL DEPORTISTA

D- OTRO MATON

E- UN MAESTRO

ANTERIOR

- See more at: ?sid=138019&textsize=0&chapter=9#sthash.

PREGUNTA:

CUAL ES LA PAREJA PERFECTA PARA EL MATON DE UN COLEGIO?

A- EL NERD

B- EL POPULAR

C- EL DEPORTISTA

D- OTRO MATON

E- UN MAESTRO

ANTERIOR

- See more at: ?sid=138019&textsize=0&chapter=9#sthash.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

Hiccup volvió al hospital, caminaba entre los pasillos lo mas normal posibles, aunque a decir verdad, era casi como ver a un pato correr. Todos los que lo veían soltaban pequeñas risitas, pero no por como se estuviera moviendo, sino porque sabían la razón. El oji-vida mantuvo su muy "disimulado" andar, hasta que estuvo frente a una puerta que tenia escrita «Dra. Gothi Haddock». Suspiro para llenarse de valor y entrar a la oficina de la medico que además era su abuela paterna.

-Hola abuelita- saludo tímidamente el castaño a una anciana de baja estatura, cabello canosos peinado en dos trenzas, y ojos grises.

-¡Hiccup! pasa, siéntate- el castaño obedeció, aunque puso una mueca al sentarse- ¿Qué trae a mi nieto favorito al consultorio?

-Veras es… q-que… y-yo… conocí a un chi-chico anoche y digamos que fue muy "rudo" conmigo.

La anciana no menciono nada, su cara estaba paralizada por la confesión de su nieto. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces y sacudió su cabeza, coloco su mano en mentón, tomando una pose pensativa muy seria. La razón de la pose era muy simple y era ¿Cómo le diría a Hiccup lo que pensaba de lo que acababa de contarle? Cuando la peli-canosa encontró las palabras correctas suspiro y lo dijo sin trapujos.

-¡Hiccup!- hablo con voz autoritaria y mirada fuerte- ¡Estoy tan feliz que finalmente aceptaras tu sexualidad!- al oji-vida le dio un tic en el ojo- creí que nunca lo harías, pero lo lograste.

-¡No soy gay!- grito- solo tenia curiosidad, por saber como se sentía

-¿Al igual que el sexo oral que le hiciste a tu amigo Drago?- Gothi sonrió con picardía, ante la mirada atónita de su nieto- que no te sorprenda, soy la directora del hospital y tengo acceso a las cámaras de seguridad. Pero debo decirte que me sorprende que fueras tan habilidoso en eso, no era tu primera vez haciendo eso, ¿Verdad?

-Eso no es importante. Yo solo vine a que me recetaras algo que me quitara los chupetones de todo el cuerpo y algo para el dolor que tengo allá abajo.

La peli-canosa sabía que el menor no le contaría nada, y también que Hiccup le estaba ocultando algo, por lo que resignada no tuvo otra opción que ayudar al oji-vida con sus problemas. En los chupetones que poseía en el cuello, como con el resto del cuerpo, masajeo las áreas rojizas, produciendo que la sangre que se encontraban en las zonas tratadas circulara y fueran despareciendo de la piel del castaño.

Con el dolor en la parte, lo único que pudo hacer la oji-gris fue darle un anti-inflamatorio especial, que debería de aplicarse cada cuatro horas allá abajo. Siendo en todo lo que podía ayudarle su abuela, Hiccup se disponía a salir de la oficina cuando la voz de la ancianita le llamo la atención.

-Antes de que te vayas respóndeme esto ¿Alguna vez tuviste un novio?- el oji-vida no se movía de donde se encontraba parado, justo delante de la puerta que utilizaría para salir. No respondió pero si asintió levemente con la cabeza- ¿Con él aprendiste a hacer sexo oral?- nuevamente asintió-¿Me dirás quien es?- esta vez solo negó- esta bien, ya puedes retirarte.

Obedeciendo el menor salió de la oficina, su mirada era triste, su abuela le había abierto una vieja herida emocional que apenas había cicatrizado. Era cierto el tuvo un novio, y hace un año, simplemente abandono al oji-vida, no le dio razones, o una despedida, solo lo dejo por un mensaje de texto, después de ese día Hiccup jamás lo volvió a ver. Visito su casa, pero se había mudado, le llamo pero cancelo su numero, lo busco por internet pero rechazabas sus mensajes para chatear.

El castaño suspiro, no quería hundirse de nuevo en esa depresión. Camino aparatándose de esa puerta, camino hasta que hallo a Rapunzel que ya era de alta, era acompañada por su madre y padrastro, quien seguía encerrado del estomago hacia arriba por cristal, pero aparentemente no había problema que el hombrecito dorado estuviera encerrado a la mitad. De hecho la madre de la oji-esmeralda le dijo: "No hay problema. Solo necesito la parte de abajo". Seguido de eso le vino una carcajada de lo mas picara y estridente, que fue tan fuerte que algunos doctores pensaron, que era una paciente del manicomio del hospital.

Hiccup continuó caminando y pensó que debería ver a Emma, quien era la única a la que no había podido visitar, excluyendo a Áster que por alguna razón parecía odiar al oji-vida. Entro en la habitación de la hermana del albino, iba ya sorpresa que se encontró, al hallara a la menor de los hermanos Overland, con la vista muy concentrada en una computadora.

-Pobre Kuroda- se escucho decir a la oji-cocoa -¡EL SOLO QUERIA ESTAR JUNTO A TSUKISHIMA!

-¿Emma? ¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡HICCUP!- cerró la computadora lo mas rápido que pudo- Yo no estaba haciendo nada Jajajajajaja-rio forzadamente- eh… mi hermano me conto que querías ir con él a Grecia ¿Es verdad?

-Si es cierto. De hecho vamos para hallar a las musas, y que le ayuden a expandir su repertorio de hechizos de agua. De hecho en realidad, creo que solo necesitamos a la que se llama Talía

-¿Por qué?

- Si lo que recuerdo de mi clase mitología es cierto, esa musa es la madre de las sirenas, también de la comedia y era representada con un cayado y la mascara de la de la comedia.

-Prácticamente estas describiendo a mi hermano, con excepción de lo de la madre de las sirenas.

-Tienes razón jajajaja. Pero sigue el problema de cómo vamos a llegar- vio a la nada de manera dudosa- podríamos ir en avión, pero no lo sé.

-Descuida mi hermano ya se en cargo de eso, viajaran en un crucero.

-¿Emma? ¿Si sabes que, estamos al norte de Europa y Grecia esta al sur?

-Claro que lo sé. Será un crucero atravesando El océano Del Olvido, llegaran como en tres días.

-¿Por qué se llama Océano Del Olvido?

-Se supone que si nadas en esa agua por un día, tu mente borrara todo recuerdo que tengas.

Ambos castaños continuaron platicando sobre diversos temas, se entretuvieron durante horas, descubrieron que tenían el gusto por dibujar, con la excepción que a la oji-cocoa solo hacia bocetos de paisajes nada más. Todo normal hasta que los dos observaron como una niebla negra empezaba, Hiccup abrazo a Emma protectoramente de la bruma que los rodeaba.

En un instante, todo lo que alguna vez fue una habitación blanca e iluminada, ahora era tan oscura que probable no existiera el piso, el techo ni las paredes.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar unos grandes pasos acercándose a ellos, el oji-vida estaba preparado con su mano en la cadenita de oro alrededor de su cuello, que usaría en caso de atacar para defenderse a sí mismo y a la menor.

Cuando las pisadas se acercaban, se hacían mucho más estruendosas. Fuese lo que fuese esa cosa debía colosal, además de usar su magia para llevarlo en donde fuera que se encontraban en ese momento. Luego los pasos se detuvieron, reinando el silencio hasta que algo parecido a una respiración les llamo la atención.

Levantando la mirada, se encontraron con un par de ojos amarillos tan brillantes que se podían ver ante la oscuridad. Hiccup estaba preparado para usar el hechizo de las flechas, cuando ese ser gigante les hablo.

_-No teman, mis intenciones son pacificas. Vengo a suplicar por su ayuda._

-¿Ayuda?- repitió Emma con duda en su voz- ¿Ayuda para qué?

_-Quiero que me despierten a mí y a mis compañeros de nuestro sueño, y poder salvar el mundo del mal que se acerca._

-¿Eres uno de los Mega Alfas?- cuestiono Hiccup- Pero si sigues dormido ¿Cómo podemos estar hablando contigo?

_-Efectivamente estoy dormido, solo puedo hablar por ustedes por medio de las sombras de las que ahora mi cuerpo esta encadenado hasta que el cosmos llegue a su fin. Deben despertarnos, pero si lo hacen, el mundo perderá su equilibrio. El sol se extinguirá, la naturaleza junto a la tierra serán infértiles, los seres voladores perderán la habilidad de surcar los cielos, los océanos crecerán y destruirán todo a su paso, el mundo se enfriara, y los sueños serán pesadillas que cobraran vida. Por lo que su única opción es crearnos nuevos cuerpos. Suplico tu ayuda Emma Overland Frost, tu quien eres la destinada a despertarnos._

La profunda oscuridad que reinaba en ese espacio de tiempo empezó a difuminarse, dándole paso a la luz, que aclaro todo lo que rodeaba a los castaños. Ambos jóvenes no podían reaccionar, habían descubierto algo que sin duda demostraba que el camino se pondría más difícil de ahí en adelante, no solo para ellos sino que también para todos que estaban alrededor suyo.

* * *

><p>a que esa no se la esperaban<p>

tengo varias ideas para el futuro AQUI ALGUNAS PISTAS:

**NO D & D CODE**

**CHANGE MY WORLD**

**SOLAR FLARE SHERBET**

****0-week-old****

******Your 100% Life******

**REENAMON  
><strong>

**SUGALITE  
><strong>

**CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT  
><strong>

**SNOWDROP (SI NO LLORAN POR ESTE NO TIENEN CORAZON)  
><strong>

**REALIZE!  
><strong>

bueno algunas de esas canciones me inspiraron para algo en el futuro bueno ya me voy pero antes PREGUNTA!**  
><strong>

QUIEN SE VE MEJOR SONRIENDO CALIDAMENTE?

A)- UN UKE TIMIDO, ANTISOCIAL, SIN AMIGOS, DEPRESIVO, QUE SUFRE BULLYING

B)- UN SEME FRIO, QUE NO DEMUESTRA SUS SENTIMIENTO ANTE NADIE EN NINGUN MOMENTO


End file.
